Kit Kat
by twice the trouble
Summary: Hey, this is Mikey. I got bored a while ago and ended up saving someone who pretty much changed my life. I know it sounds a bit cliché but it's true. Then I got bored again and decided to write it all down. Hope you enjoy! 2003version Mikey/oc
1. Chapter 1

I'll warn you now. I wrote this a while a go, so if it's a bit rusty I'm sorry. I also had no idea that FanFiction even existed at the time so forgive me if this theme is a bit overused. I didn't know it was. I will try to post as quickly as possible so hand in there.

Oh, and I do not own the characters...I own a lot of their merchandise, but not them.  
~~~~~~

Alright, I know you all think I'm crazy, my brothers sure do. They think I should have been admitted to a mental institution the day I was born. Oh well, too late now. If they tried, not only would they end up covered in bruises but if they did get me there, the doctors would probably admit _themselves_ after seeing four turtle-shaped ninjas. But I doubt they would even get that far. Not because I'd be able to fight them all off but mostly because Katty would be upset if they ever tried, and making her cry is the last thing anyone wants to do. Isn't it great having a girlfriend? I know what you're thinking, how did I, Michelangelo, the comic book loving turtle of the shadows, get a girlfriend? Well, you can stop wondering now because I'm going to tell you. Like every other beautiful romance, it all started with an alleyway mugging.  
===-===

"Donnie!" I called out from the living room. "The DVD player's broken!" I wacked it again with my chuck as I waited for his response. None came. "Donnie!" I looked over to his laboratory to see him studying something with his weird bug-like goggles. I walk over to his desk and stand there for a moment, thinking he would realize I was there eventually. But after about ten seconds I got bored. "DONATELLO!" I had to laugh when he nearly came out of his shell.

"Mikey! What do you want?!"

"The DVD player's broken." I explained again.

"I'll fix it later." He said, sounding like he had better things to do. But how could _anything _be better than a DVD player? You got me.

"But what about my movie?"

"Forget about it." I think he was starting to get annoyed with me because he was trying to do something a _lot _less important than my DVD player.

"But what am I supposed to _do_?"

"I don't know, watch TV."

"It's Sunday, all that's on are infomercials."

"Then ride your skateboard."

"Casey's borrowing it."

"Do some training."

"Leo and Raph are settling a bet in there."

"Then play your video games."

"But you haven't fixed _that_ either!"

"Mikey! I don't care _what _you do, just leave _me _be. I'm in the middle of recalibrating the battle shell's defense systems."

"Wha'?"

"GO!" Donnie exclaimed, pointing away from his desk.

"Fine." I walked away from the desk and dropped onto the couch. I lied there for a few seconds. Closed my eyes. Opened them again. Sat up. Grabbed the remote. Turned on the TV. Changed the channel. Turned off the TV. Tossed the remote. Flopped back down on the sofa. Man, was I bored. It was then that a brilliant idea hit me, almost literally. I jumped over the back of the sofa and walked over to the closet that has the trench coats. I grabbed one and a hat then put them on.

"Guys, I'm going out." I yell to them even though they're all too busy to listen. So, since none of them are hearing a word I'm saying, I decide to have a bit of fun. "I have plans with some foot ninjas. We're going out for a couple of drinks and maybe rob a few banks while we're there. I might even be able to convince them to make me their blood brother."

"That's nice Mikey." Donnie said, probably not noticing _what _I was actually saying, only that I was saying something. I snickered as I walked out the door.

It was a nice night. The sky was clear, the moon was gone, it was a new moon, and it was relatively warm with a cool breeze. I thought about going to see a movie but soon realized that the only thing green in my pockets were my hands, so that was out of the question. And all the other stores I like to stop in on are all closed on Sundays so I couldn't go there. Instead I decided to just walk. And walk. And walk, and walk, And walk. And then walk a little more. I just kept walking until I ended up nowhere near where I started.

I was in one of the bad parts of the city, you know the dark streets without a single working streetlight but plenty of run down alleyways in which gangs tend to hang out to do their dirty work. Truthfully, I wasn't scared. In fact, I was so bored that I wouldn't have minded getting into a fight. But since these gangs learned long ago not to jump the short guys with big trench coats, I doubted I would find much in entertainment. But just as I was to turn and head for the nearest manhole cover, I heard a scream.

"It's my lucky day." I said to myself as I ran towards the scream. Then I stopped short when I realized something. I had sounded just like Raph. I shrugged and pulled out my chucks. "Oh well, at least Raph doesn't have a pair of amazing chucks like these babies." Then I started running again. The familiar sounds of a fight were heard from down one of the alleyways. When I finally got there, I peaked in and despite the dark I was able to make out eight purple dragons trying to rob a feisty red head.

The would-be victim was a girl, probably a high school student. She was dressed more for comfort than for style, which at least gave her a fighting chance when it came to attacks like these. Another thing I noticed was that her fighting style wasn't that bad. If she could keep that up she probably could beat them to a bloody pulp or at least be able to get away. But she was tiring out, fast. And the eight huge guys that attacked her, well, they weren't. But even so, I watched for a moment longer as they struggled to pull her back pack out of her clenched hands. But when one of them knocked her down and another pulled out a knife, I decided that it was time to step in.

"Yo, fellas!" I called out in my best Angry-Raph imitation. I stepped into the entrance of the alley with my head down and my chucks behind my back, lying in wait (nice line, huh? I thought of it myself.)

"Get out' a here, chump! You don't wanna get involved!" One of the gang members yelled back to me.

"I don't? But it looks like fun." I said back, sounding like myself again. "It reminds me of this comic book I read. There were all these overconfident bad guys that surrounded the single good guy and they were all like 'you're going down, chump.' And the good guy was like 'I'd like to see you try,' and this huge fight broke out. Hey, you wanna know how it ends?" by this time the goons had left the girl in the hands of one guy while the rest stood in front of me, weapons in hand. When I asked my question one of them charged at me with a club. He swung at my head and I ducked underneath it.

"I guess not." He swung at me again, making me duck as I swiped his legs out with my foot. The others charged at me and the fight was on. I revealed my chucks and started cracking heads. In less than a minute all seven of them were unconscious at my feet. The last stood trembling by the girl.

"Did I forget to mention that the bad guys lose?" I ask, eyeing the last thug. I twitched one of my chucks like I was going to attack, causing him to drop everything and flea over the back wall. I thought of chasing him down but didn't see a real reason why so I put my weapons away and, instead, picked up the girl's back pack, that had somehow ended up closer to me than her, and brought it back to her.

"Are you alright little lady?" I asked with a wacky western accent. She starred at me with a surprised look as she grabbed her backpack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She got up and dusted off her worn jeans. "Thank you for helping me."

"Awe, it was nothin'." I said and even though it was nice taking to her, I knew my job wasn't done. She had just began to say something when I interrupted her. "Can you hold that thought?" I grabbed a piece of rope and went back to the pile of bad guys, then tied them up against the fire escape.

"Why?" I heard her ask as I worked on the knots.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take on all of them?" she asked. "You could have been seriously hurt."

"I doubt it." I said with a laugh. "There were only eight of them."

"_Only eight_?"

"Yeah, Raph would have described them as 'barely enough for a good work out.'" I said with another laugh.

"Raph?"

"Yeah, he's strange like that." I finished off the knot and stood up. "You should probably go home now." I said, becoming serious. "That one dude will bring back more, stronger dudes and I think we shouldn't be here when they show up."

"Ok." She said, making me jump when I realized how close she had gotten when I was tying these guys up. She was standing right behind me and I didn't even hear her move. So much for my awesome ninja skills. Then I nearly came out of my shell when her hand touched my shoulder. I spun around to face her and saw that she was even closer than I had realized. She was only about a foot away from me. No human has ever gotten that close, well no strangers anyway. Well, some of the bad guys do, but that's only to beat me up so that doesn't count, and none of them are girls. Except Karai, but she usually fights Leo so that doesn't count. And April doesn't count either, though she's not an enemy and she's female, she is too old to be considered a girl. Oh, shell. I hope she doesn't read this or I'm turtle soup! Anyways, you get what I mean. She was _really _close and I didn't have much experience in how do deal with it.

"Thanks again." She said, trying to look me in the eyes but I had my hat pulled down to keep my face hidden.

"N-no problem, really." I said, a little nervously.

"Most people wouldn't have stopped to help me."

"I-I'm not… most people."

"I can tell." She said with a smile that made me shudder. She was treating me just a human and not a monster. She didn't know me from a hole in the ground but she was still treating me like a normal human being. For a couple moments I almost forgot that I wasn't human. It felt good being treated like everyone else, to not get beat up or screamed at after helping someone out. It was nice.

Unfortunately, like most things I like, all this had to come to a crashing end. You know that breeze I was talking about earlier? Well, I usually don't remember things like the weather unless it affects me. I remembered the breeze only because it was at this specific moment that it decided to strengthen a bit and blow my hat off. This girl, the one that was, just a moment ago, making me feel so normal with only a couple smiles and a nice conversation, stumbled back, her face full of fear. She opened her mouth and screamed. I had disappeared before she could stop to take a breath.  
===-===

I ditched the coat as soon as I got on the roof. I wouldn't need it up here; no one ever looks at the roof tops. Even though she had been scared of me and all I really wanted to do was go home and mope, I felt responsible for making sure she got home safely. I couldn't hold her fear against her when everyone else acts in just the same way. So, I followed her on the roof tops until I saw her let herself into a rundown apartment complex. After that I turned around and slowly headed home.

I tried to think of something else like my comic books or my videogames, but no matter what I thought my mind kept going back to that ally. Back to that girl whose name… I forgot to ask for. At that moment, I could think of no bigger idiot than myself, what guy saves a pretty girl like that and _doesn't even _get her name?! Then I remembered that before I could that hat blew off and she became terrified of me. I wrestled with these thoughts all the way home, which was a long way considering I didn't feel like running.

When I got back Raph was standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Blood brother?" he asked when I stepped in. "Plans with foot ninjas? What the shell was dat about?

"Nothing." I said, sounding depressed even to myself. "I was just checking if you were listening."

"Mikey, is there something wrong?" Leo came out of the practice room with a worried look on his face. "You're sounding strange."

"No, there's nothing wrong." I answered, not even noticing the slight sarcastic tone in my voice. But my brothers did. They glanced at each other and, as I took a step towards my room, Leo and Raph stood in my way.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Donnie asked as he got up from his desk to stand in my way as well.

"Noth—"

"We know it's not nothing." Leo spoke up before I finished. "Now, what was it? Was there a problem on the surface? Were you attacked?"

"No, I fought a few purple dragons but there weren't even enough for a good work out." I smiled a bit before I remembered that I had said the same thing to the girl, which wiped the smile off my face real quick.

"There has to be something other than that." Donnie said as I just shook my head. I didn't want to tell them anything else. Everything that has ever truly mattered to me they've mocked me for, and I didn't want to make this another piece of ammunition for them to throw back in my face. "Then why are you acting strange?"

"Maybe he finally got a look at himself in a puddle." Raph suggested wryly.

"Shut up." I whispered quietly. Yeah, I know that Raph usually says these sorts of things all the time but today, after what happened, I couldn't handle it. He gave me a funny look. I had never said that to him before, well not in this context. To him it probably sounded like a threat, and I don't really threaten him because I know he can beat the shell out of me. But tonight I wasn't afraid of how hard he would hit me because that statement hurt more than anything he could have thrown. And this is Raph we're talking about! Of course he didn't know that, so after he sifted through what I'd said, he continued like nothing was different. But everything was.

"Yep, that's it. He finally got a glimpse and realized exactly how ugly he really is." Of course I knew he was just joking, per usual. He always rags on me like this. But, as I had said, this time he struck something that actually hurt. Without thinking, or even knowing what I was trying to do, I stepped forward and shoved Raph half way across the room. He laid there, stunned, as I stood there as shocked as he was about the whole ordeal. Without another word I turned and went to my room. I laid in my hammock for a while after that listening to my bothers talk about me.

"It's official, Mikey has gone off the deep end." I heard Donnie say to the others.

"Yes, but why?" Leo questioned, sounding very confused about it himself. "He never goes off the deep end."

"I didn' think he _had _a deep end." Raph said with the accompanying sounds of him getting to his feet.

"Well, something must have happened to cause this." Leo deduced. "And whatever it was, I doubt it had much to do with the purple dragons he fought and we need to figure it out."

"We don' even know where he was tonight." Raph pointed out. "How are we going to find somethin if we don' even have a clue 'bout it?"

"Hold on." Donnie piped up sounding as if he had a brilliant idea. A moment later his desk chair squeaked then rolled to somewhere relatively close. It was over the clicking of his keyboard that he explained his idea. "Where ever he went, he must have had his shell cell so, if I use the GPS tracker that I installed in them, I can look up the history of where it was for the past two hours."

"Great idea." Leo complimented.

"There's just one problem with dat." Raph said just before Donnie let out a confused "Huh?" as the typing abruptly stopped. "He lost it a week ago."

"Well, that explains why the signal's missing." Donnie said, exasperated. "But now we don't have a lead."

"Leave it to Mikey to accidentally cover his tracks." Leo commented, his tone similar to the one Donnie was using. "I guess we'll have to figure this out the old fashioned way." This was about the time I decided I had enough of listening and tuned out. It took me a while to go to sleep, and every time I did, that frightened girl would look back at me I knew I shouldn't be feeling this, these feelings are just too strong for something like this. I don't know the girl's name or even the first thing about her, but for some reason that look she gave me struck a chord. I don't know why, I had only just met her, but, for some reason, I actually cared that she had been terrified of me. That she screamed like I had just become the enemy instead of the savior. It was like I was on the starship _Andromeda_ and no matter what I did I was being pulled into that black hole…of something or another. Alright I know, I suck at analogies, let's leave it at, I couldn't help it. No one could.


	2. Chapter 2

I figured one more chapter before bed. And yes I noticed the typo in the last intro, I just haven't figured out how to fix it yet. Anyways, this one's a little longer than the last only because I couldn't find a good place to stop other than there. Hope you enjoy!

Again, I do not own the turtles. If I did, I would probably lock them in a closet or something so no one would steal them  
~~~~~~~~

The next day, I didn't move from my room, in fact I barely even left my hammock. My brothers kept coming in trying to figure out what was wrong or trying to get me "better." Leo kept trying to tempt me out with food. Saying they ordered breakfast pizza then when I didn't come down to get some, leaving it right inside my door. Normally that would be all they needed to do to get me up and out of my room but not today. For once in my life I just wasn't hungry. Then around noon Raph came in and tried to get me to talk. I don't know exactly what he said but when he realized I was ignoring him, he stormed out of the room. An hour later he came back and tried to get me to eat the cold pizza. When I didn't he tried to force me. He made me eat half of it before I was able to throw him out on his shell.

Now Donnie kind of took it personally when I didn't talk to anyone. I think he blamed himself for sending me away in the first place. Which was stupid because it had nothing to do with him. Well, he would work on something at his desk for an hour or two (I could hear the tools clinking) them would come in and try to coax me out.

"Mikey, come on out. I fixed the DVD player like you asked." He said the first time. The second time it was my gaming system. The third was my rocket powered skateboard. But I didn't care. Eventually they consulted Master Splinter about it.

"Master Splinter, Mikey has been acting strange since he came home last night." Leo reported. "We've tried everything. We tried talking to him, we tried to figure out where he was, Donnie fixed practically everything he owns, I even ordered pizza but nothing works."

"Do you know what he was doing?" Splinter asks them.

"No Sensei." Leo answered. "All we know is that he fought a couple purple dragons last night but beyond that we don't have a clue."

"Then we must assume that he does not want us to know at this time."

"We can always make 'im tell us." Raph said, threateningly.

"No, Raphael. He will tell us when he is ready." Splinter told them. "For now all we can do is give him time and, when he is ready, a friendly ear."

"Yes Sensei." All three of them said, Raph more reluctantly than the others. After that they left me alone. I could hear Donnie at his desk, working on something but from his exasperated sighs I could tell he wasn't doing well. Raph could be heard beating the shell out of the punching bag while one of Leo's books was flipping through the pages quicker than he could read. Eventually the silence was too much for them.

"That's it, I'm goin' up there." Raph said. I could hear his angry footsteps head toward the stairs as well as Leo's book being cast aside.

"No, Raph." Leo said, making him stop in his tracks. "Master Splinter told us to leave him alone."

"We can't sit here and let 'im mope!"

"What else _can_ we do?" Donnie asked, the sound of his tools being placed on the desk letting me know he was getting up to join the other two. "He won't let us know what happened."

"I told you, we'll make him tell us." Recognizing the start of a major argument, I figured this was the only chance I'd have to get out of here undetected or questioned. So, I got up and as my brothers' fighting covered the sounds of my movement, and made my hammock to look like I was still in it. I then snuck down stairs and slipped out the door without anyone noticing. You wanna guess where I went? Yep, that alleyway. I don't know why, maybe I just wanted to see where it all took place so that I know that it really _did _happen.

In almost no time I was on the roof above the dark alley, gazing at the empty ground below. Oh, yeah it wasn't empty. Though for a moment I thought it was, but it wasn't. There was a figure at the entrance. It looked like a girl, or a thin guy in a bright purple jacket. The figure had on a hat that didn't quite fit their head. It kept dropping over her eyes. It was about then that I realized that this figure was not only _the _girl, but that was also my hat. I reckoned getting it back wasn't worth having to hear her scream again. So I stayed where I was, waiting to see if she ditched it. But _why _would she do that? That would have been too easy. I had almost given up on ever getting that hat back when I saw a bunch of huge guys coming up behind her. I easily recognized them by the purple lizard-like tattoos they all had and started to get worried because there was a lot more than eight. Knowing the girl wouldn't stand a chance against that many, (and considering I had my doubts on whether _I_ could take them on either) I figured the best course of action would be stealth.

Quickly, I climbed down to ground level and stood in the shadows, invisible as the guys came up to her. She must have heard them because she spun around, her back pack in hand, ready to crack some heads. I would have been _really _impressed if I didn't know how much trouble she was _really _in. The obvious leader reached out for her and no sooner had his hand clasped around her wrist did he fall to the street, unconscious. I almost had to stiffen a laugh as the rest of the guys started looking around frantically for a clue to what happened. They were clueless even as another fell next to the leader. I was able to take out another before they realized that it was stones and two more before they knew where they were coming from. That lowered the number to…uh, hold on. Let me do the math.

Alright, an unspecified number minus five is…oh wait, I need a number to start with. So, how many did I start with? Thirty? Fifty? Oh shell, I didn't count them! How am I supposed to know how many are left if I didn't count them when I fought them! Ok, I'll just guess. Alright, I'll say there was twenty to start, so that left…uh…fourteen, no fifteen. Fifteen big, purple dragon brutes ready to peal my shell off. Nice huh? (If you didn't notice I _suck_ at math.)

Well, lucky for me they didn't see me standing there so I took this wonderful opportunity to leap at them with my chucks and take out three more before they recovered enough to fight me for real. Unfortunately, the ones that did, were really good fighters. I had several near misses with their clubs and almost had my bandanna hacked off by a machete. It wasn't the best match up and I almost wished that I _had _stayed in bed this afternoon and put up with my brothers' bickering. At least then I wouldn't have been pitted against some extremely strong, and royally ticked off gang members without as much as a shell cell to call in reinforcements. But, as Raph pointed out last night, I lost it.

So, instead I tried to do what I normally did, dodge, dodge, duck, whack-with-a chuck, and repeat. But eventually one of them got the better of me. There were only five left and I was focusing on the guy who had the bat with the sharp nails sticking out of it when the one with a chain came up behind me and trapped me in it. In only a matter of seconds, I was bound with my hands by my sides, on the ground, with them kicking me over and over again. At that time, all I was thinking was that they have some severe anger management problems and that when I made it home, if I made it home, I most definitely would have a very long, stern lecture about biting off more than I could chew. Then another, equally long lecture from Donnie about getting into fights without my shell cell handy.

I was just starting to wish they would stop hitting me because those steel-toed boots, which were seriously starting to hurt, when there was a very impressive battle cry and they suddenly stopped. Being face down on the ground, I wasn't able to see anything so I didn't know what was happening, only that it sounded like a fight but I didn't' know who they could be fighting. I would have guessed Casey but he had a different battle cry, and it wasn't my brothers or they would have started laughing by now. So, I had no clue who was chasing off the purple dragons like they were a flock of purple seagulls. (Hey, that one wasn't that bad. I think I'm getting the hang of this.) I heard their footsteps rush out of the ally and disappear into the distance. I guessed they were all gone but was soon proved wrong when I heard another set of footsteps, these ones coming _towards_ me. I tried to fight them but soon remembered why I was laying on the ground.

"Hold still." I heard a voice say. The footsteps had stopped by my head and I could tell the person was crouching in front of me (the voice was closer.) "You'll just make it tighter." I noticed the voice was right so I stopped, figuring that if it wanted to kill me it wouldn't have given me the advice. "Can you sit up?"

"I ain't _that _bad." I answered and though it took a bit, and a little help, I was able to do so. It was then I was able to see who was there. I was surprised, to say the least. "Whoa!"

"You're surprised I'm still here." The girl said because it definitely wasn't a question, but I answered it anyways.

"Yeah, a little bit." She shook her head as she tried to work the chain free. "Why didn't you run like a sane person?"

"Why didn't _you _run like a sane person?" she countered.

"I'm not sane." I answered truthfully.

"Well, neither am I." She said still working on the chain. "Plus, I came here for a reason and I wasn't going to be chased away by a couple of guys with obnoxious tattoos before I accomplished what I set out to do."

"You shouldn't have come here at all." I said to her, seriously. "Especially after yesterday's near miss. These are dangerous people who should be reckoned with."

"Says the guy who was just tangled in a chain and beat up by them."

"Touché." She cracked a smile as she gave the chain a bit of a jerk, making it loose enough for it to fall to the ground.

"Thanks." I said rubbing my arms. "I hate chain burn."

"Chain burn?"

"It's like rope burn except with chains."

"Oh I get it." She said, smiling again. "Wait, does that mean you get that often?"

"Not really. Only if my brothers aren't around." I answered cheerfully.

"Are your brothers like you?" she asked cautiously.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, trying to sound serious.

"Don't mess with me." She said back, letting me know I failed at the whole serious thing. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, they're like me." I said with a laugh. "Except I'm the prettiest."

"Alright, so what exactly _are_ you?" she asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Guess."

"Um, some kind of lizard?"

"Lizard?!" I exclaimed, kind of offended. "Do lizards have these awesome shells?"

"Sorry, you're a turtle."

"DING! DING! DING! That is the correct answer!"

"Are you stuck in a TV or something?"

"Dudette, my whole _life _is a TV."

"Are _all _of you stuck in a TV?"

"No, Leo's stuck in Feudal Japan, Donnie's stuck in a computer screen and Raph _should _be stuck in an anger management class but he escaped before it did any good." I said, making her laugh. Unfortunately it was then that I remembered a crucial detail. "Why aren't you scared?" she was confused for a moment but she soon realized what I meant.

"You mean like yesterday?" I nodded. "Actually, that's why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for my reaction yesterday. Your…appearance took me by surprise, that's all."

"It's understandable." I told her, even now I can hear how depressed I was. "Most are, if they don't think we're in costumes."

"But that's no excuse for screaming in the face of someone that just saved my life. That's why I needed to apologize. I don't know how I would have been able to sleep if I hadn't found you here tonight."

"So you came here just on the off chance you might catch a glimpse of me?" I asked amazed at her dedication.

"Yes. Where else could I look?"

"But the purple dragons had more of a chance of being here tonight than I did. What would you have done if I didn't show up to save you again?"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you _did_ show up." She said with a sly smile. "Now that's twice you helped me out."

"I don't think this time counts." I told her honestly. "Considering in the end you were the one who saved _me._"

"Oh, well. I still owe you at least one." She said with a bit of a chuckle. There was a low grown from one of the goons as he began to regain consciousness. "I don't think it's very safe here."

"Probably not." I answered, looking around to see that the others were waking as well. "We should leave."

"But I want to keep talking to you." She said in a type of whine. "It's not every day I can carry on a conversation with a giant turtle without hallucinating."

"Well, my family doesn't know that I've left the layer so I could walk you home if you'd like."

"Like no one will notice a turtle walking down Main Street."

"Oh, yee of little faith." I told her with a sly smile of my own. "Une momento, pour favor." I darted over to the back of the alley and started to dig in the pile of trash in the corner. It only took a moment to find what I was looking for. I pulled the trench coat out and put it on as I walked back to her.

"I ditched this here last night after I lost my hat." I told her when I came up beside her. "By the way, thanks for keeping an eye on it." I took the hat off her head and put it on my own. "Ok, now I'm ready."

"What about your hands and feet?"

"What about them?"

"They're green."

"Doesn't matter. No one really notices anyways."

"I don't believe you." She answered suspiciously. "It's _so _obvious."

"Did _you _notice yesterday?"

"Well…"

"Exactly." I smiled and offered her my arm. "Shall we?" She smiled back as she took my arm and we started to walk.

"Alright, but are you sure you can stay out this long?" she asked me seriously. "You don't know how long that rouse you yours is going to hold up."

"Considering the fact that there not really expecting me to leave my room, I think it's going to hold up quite nicely." I told her. "As long as one of them doesn't pull back the covers or Donnie doesn't try out his thermal vision glasses again."

"Tell me about these brothers of yours" She said as we entered the sidewalk traffic.

"Well, Donatello, or Donnie, is the smart one. He's the one we go to if something breaks or if we don't know how to work it. He's a genius with machinery and can build pretty much anything that he thinks needs building. Leonardo is the leader. He comes up with the plans for whatever we're doing and tries to keep us all in line. Sometimes Leo does but other times he can't. Now the reason for that is simple, Raphael. Raph is the stubborn one and loves to butt heads with Leo. He also _loves _to fight. So, if we end up in a fight we didn't need to fight, nine out of ten times, it will be his fault."

"What about you?" She asked curiously. "What is your role in this whole thing?"

"I supply the comic relief." I answer, making her chuckle. "I tell the jokes and am the butt of everyone else's."

"That's not nice."

"No, it's cool. I'm also their local prankster so I get back at them." I assured her with a sly smile.

"I guess that's alright then." She was quiet for a moment. "Hold on, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello; those are all renaissance artists, right?"

"Yeah, Master Splinter named us after his four favorites."

"Then who are you named after?"

"Is this a covert way of asking my name?" I teased, making her blush.

"I guess so."

"Alright, since you already know the theme, guess."

"But I don't _know_ the names of many renaissance artists!" She complained loudly.

"Mines commonly known." I hinted though she still looked confused. "Starts with an 'M'."

"Michelangelo?" she asked, very unsure of her answer.

"My friends call me Mikey." I told her making her look at me in surprise.

"You mean I was right?"

"No, not even close." I said, but she looked so depressed about it that I rebuked it almost immediately. "I was kidding! I was kidding! Michelangelo is my name, and comic books are my game."

"Comic books?" She suddenly sounded _very _interested. "What type of comic books?"

"Uh, super hero comics." I answered wearily, afraid she was going to laugh.

"You mean like the Silver Sentry and Justice Force?"

"Yeah."

"I _love _those!" she exclaimed suddenly, with a little hop. "I've read all of the Silver Sentry comics, with the exception of the two rarest and I'm about half way through Justice Force."

"I have them all." I said, still a little surprised that not only was there someone that loved comics as much as I did, but that this person was a _girl_, a girl that is actually not scared of how I look. "I could bring them over if you want."

"_Really_?" she asked, sounding almost as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, which ones are you missing?"

"Two and forty-seven."

"Oh yeah, those _are _rare." I commented mostly to myself. "It took phone calls to eighteen different comic book stores to get number forty-seven and nine others to find number two."

"Wow, that would explain why I couldn't find them. I didn't know _about _that many comic book stores let alone have their numbers."

"I have a _lot _of spare time. When I'm not training, that is."

"But is that _really _alright for me to borrow them?"

"Well, I can't let the Silver Sentry ones out of my sight but I can let you read them next time we meet." She gave me a funny look so I explained. "I recently got my whole collection back from an ambitions bounty-hunting rhino." She gave me another funny-ier look. "He's from a different world, kind of like feudal Japan with giant animals."

"Is that where you came from?"

"No, but we do have some friends there." I answered. "I'm only a simple mutant."

"Cool, so when do you think you can meet me again?"

"Now, that's a good question. How about Wednesday?"

"I have work." She said, genuinely let down. "But I'm off Thursday."

"Alright, Thursday night then."

"Where?"

"Um, how about central park?"

"Sounds good. When?"

"Eight o'clock? The sun will be down by then and I'm less likely to be seen."

"Ok, then it's a date." My eyes popped at the word 'date.' She must have noticed because she spoke up again. "Unless you don't want it to be a date. In which case it can always be a meeting." She was teasing my, I could tell.

"No, I don't mind." I told her, kind of tripping over my words. "'Date' has a nice ring to it."

"'Date' it is then." She said with a chuckle. We came to a stop in front of her apartment complex.

"Well, this is your stop." She turned to me in surprise. "It is, right?"

"Yeah, but how'd _you _know?"

"I followed you yesterday." I answered before I realized how creepy that sounded.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I wasn't stalking you." I clarified quickly. "I was only making sure you got home alright. I didn't want you getting jumped by them for an attack I started."

"I know I should be a little creeped out but, oddly enough, I'm not." She said with a sweet smile. "Actually, I think it's kinda cute."

"Really?" I was amazed she used the word 'cute' as a reference to me.

"Yeah, it's like having my own guardian ninja."

"Cool." I said not even realizing that I was sounding like an idiot.

"That doesn't mean you can go all _twilight_ on me, ya hear? I don't like people watching me while I sleep."

"No worries, I only engage in practical stalking, nothing creapy like that." I assured her, holding my hands up in a defensive gesture. "Unlike them, I like my sleep. Plus I would probably become really bored within the first five minutes." She laughed.

"Alright, see you on Thursday then?"

"Of course." I answered. "A ninja always honors their promises, so unless we have to stop the world from ending, again, I'll be there. With the comics."

"Again? You've saved it before?"

"Yeah, several times."

"Well, you're going to have to tell me about these adventures of yours on Thursday as well."

"As you wish." I said with a bit of a bow, making her laugh again.

"Good bye, Michelangelo." She said as she let go of my arm. "And thanks again." Taking me by surprise, she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek that almost made me pass out. When the black spots finally faded form my vision I saw she already had her door open and was turned around, waving at me. Almost deliriously I waved back, making her chuckle. She had just turned back to the door when I remembered something.

"Wait! You never gave me your name." She looked back at me with a smile.

"Katherine." She informed me. "But my friends call me Katty."

"Good night, Katty!"

"Good night, Mikey." She turned away and disappeared into the building.

I stood there for several minutes, trying to figure out what just happened. Eventually, I just gave up and settled with knowing that whatever it was, it was good. Knowing this I found it almost impossible to keep from shouting, yelling, hopping, skipping, and preforming summersaults all the way to the nearest manhole cover. But somehow I was able to restrain myself (I know, it sounds impossible but I really _did_.) Instead I found a sewer entrance and an abandoned skateboard, then went screaming down the pipe on my way back to the layer. Luckily it wasn't too far away because as soon as I crossed the thresh hold, the wobbly wheel it had, fell off and I wiped out on my shell.

"Whoa, cowabunga!" I got back to my feet and continued talking to myself. "I guess that's what I get for riding an abandoned skateboard." With a chuckle I took my coat off. I almost took the hat off as well but then decided against it. After I shut the closet, I finally noticed my brothers staring at me from the middle of the room. "Yo, bros! What's up?"

"Mikey? Where were you?" Leo asked, half surprised, half suspicious. "Last time we checked you were still in your room."

"Then I guess you haven't checked lately, have you?" I asked as I made me my way to the kitchen and started looking for that pizza I know they had stashed in there.

"We checked ten minutes ago." Raph said from the doorway. It was obvious they had followed me.

"Wow, I guess those pillows under the blankets really aren't as obvious as I thought they would be." I said, answering their question without truly answering it. "Hey, where's the pizza?"

"In the fridge." Donnie answered off hand. "But how did you get out?"

"I walked out the front door." I said, digging through the fridge for the box.

"Without us noticing?"

"You were arguing." I finally unearthed the pizza box, which still had half a pie left in it. So I pulled it out and started piling other things on the box, preparing the food for departure. "The best way to move unseen is to move when they are distracted." I said in my Splinter voice. "You were distracted arguing about me so it was almost too easy to get out of the house. That's irony for ya." I walked past them and through the door towards my room.

"Mikey!" Leo called to me when he recovered slightly. "What was bothering you earlier?" I debated the pros and cons of telling them for a millisecond and when I found the pro's column seriously lacking, I decided against it.

"Nothing, nothing what-so-ever." I answered before jumping over the railing onto the stairs and headed up. "If I'm needed, I'll be in my room sorting my comics." I shouted back to them before I disappeared in my room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews...well I only got one but that's better than I expected :) so thanks again! Hope you enjoy

Again, I do not own the turtles, I doubt they'd be happy stuck in the basement anyways :)  
~~~~~~~~

Well, I know half of you want to know what happens on my date, even though the other half of you are saying. "To shell with the date, get on with the fighting!" So in a crazy attempt to make everyone happy, I'm doing a little of both. I'm going to skip about two months in the time line, _but _so I don't get hunted down and stoned with a variety of romance novels. I'm going to explain, in vague detail, what happened. Well, all the dates we had (and yes, there was more than one) were relatively similar. There was this small hut I found a while ago that we hung out in. There weren't any chairs or anything (not even a light bulb) so we would just sit on the floor and read the comics with a flashlight. When we weren't reading we were either talking about them or she had somehow convinced me into telling her about one of my stories about saving the world, or at least NYC. When that happened, we almost never got through the whole story because I'd always have to wait for one, or both of us to stop laughing. None the less, it was fun.

Though that wasn't all we did. Sometimes we would pick up a pizza first or just walk. Though, when we got to the one Justice Force that I was in, after freaking out about it, she then took up trying to convince me to manufacture my own comic book series. I tried telling her that ninjas are supposed to stay in the shadows but she didn't want to hear it. Every spare chance she got she would try and convince me to do it because no one would _really_ believe them anyways. I tried to stay strong but she eventually wore away my defenses until all that was left was, 'I can't draw.'

Well, despite my attempt, she soon convinced me to at least try and then realizing that I wasn't as bad as I claimed, she whacked me upside the head and told me to get to work. After that every spare minute I had was dedicated to these comic books. They didn't look particularly pretty or the least bit professional but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she loved them, especially the ones where I stared as the Turtle Titan.

Through these comics she found out everything she needed to know about me but I learned perilously little about her. I knew that she lived alone in her small, ratty apartment and that she worked full time as a waitress instead of going to school. She was seventeen, a year older than me, but she pretended to be an eighteen years old so she can pass as an adult. She likes comic book, superheroes, and…well, me. We haven't been dating long so it's perfectly understandable that she doesn't fully trust me yet. If it works out she will eventually, so I figured there was no reason to worry. And as it turns out, I was right, for once.

It was right after she heard about my cat, Klunk. I found out then that she also loved cats and immediately wanted to meet him.

"I thought we were going to the movies." I told her, feeling a little confused. "The movie theater people wouldn't let him in."

"We can always see the movie some other night." Katty suggested, uncharacteristically shy. "I'd like to talk to you about something anyway."

"What about?"

"Oh, just something that's been bothering me." We were silent for a while as I walked her home for the night. "So, can we change our plans for tomorrow?"

"Sure, why not? Change is good." I answered with a smile.

"What about Klunk?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm going to have to check his schedule. He has a six-thirty wash followed by a seven o'clock cat nap, so I'm not sure…OW!" She punched ne in the shoulder making me stumble (Did I mention she can throw an impressive punch when she wants to?) "Wow, amazing how the schedule just clears right up. He'll be able to make it, no problem."

"I thought so." She said with a bit of a chuckle. We came to a stop in front of her apartment. "See you tomorrow." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek before heading in (and yes, my brain still goes crazy when she does that.)

"Without a doubt." I said as soon as my mind returned to itself, which was barely in time before she shut the door with a smile.

As usual, I climbed on the roof and started leaping my way home. I was so distracted that I never noticed that I was being perused I was just removing the manhole cover when a heavy hand clamped down onto my shoulder. Startled, I immediately swung my chuck at the attacker. Luckily for Casey, he knew how to duck.

"Mikey, didn't expect you out here." He said, pulling his hockey mask up. "I thought you might be Raph, or a short criminal in a trench coat. So, what _are _you doing out here by yourself."

"By myself?" I asked, trying desperately to think of something quick. "I'm not alone. Me and my bro's are out looking for that… techy stuff Donnie needs."

"I just saw your brothers in the layer." He said, no doubt noticing I had lied. "They've been training for the past three hours."

"Uh, can I change my answer?"

"Sure, if you want."

"I…um…I, went to a movie."

"It's couple's night." Casey informed me drily. As you can tell, I don't really know how to lie well.

"How did _you_ know that?"

"April wanted to go." He said quickly. "But _I'm _supposed to be interrogating _you_."

"Oh, yeah."

"So, again, what are you doing out here alone?"

"Wow, tough question." I stalled. "Can I phone a friend?"

"Sure. Hey, how about you call that girlie-friend I saw you walkin' with. She's bound to know why you're on the surface" I was speechless.

"How…?"

"I'm not stupid, Mikey." He said, sounding annoyed, but not mad. So that was a plus. "When I see a short, hunched over guy walking down the street in a trench coat and hat, I immediately think one of two things, "turtle" or "criminal." But when I see said person with a cute red head, I start leaning towards criminal because why would one of the guys be flirting with a girl? Of course it's my civic duty to follow them and make sure she doesn't get hurt by said criminal. Imagine my surprise when I go to confront the guy and find a turtle under that hat." Again, I was speechless, my whit was finally failing me.

"I just don't know how you do it." He said, continuing as I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He told me later that my gawking made me look more like a frog but that's beside the point. "How are you able to keep her from knowin' you're a reptile? I mean she was even holding your hand. Wait, that's impossible. You couldn't keep that from here when she was so close. She _knows,_ doesn't she? Oh, wait till the guys hear this." He turned away, heading for April's, which housed the tunnel leading to the other entrance.

"No! You can't tell them!" I called, chasing after him. "Do you know what they'll do to me?"

"Probably nothin' more than you deserve." He said back but he didn't slow his pace. "You told her your secret."

"But she won't tell anyone, I swear! If you tell them about her they'll tease me and hit me. They'll probably mock her without even taking the time to meet her. Not to mention when Master Splinter hears he'll make me break up with her!"

"Wait, you two are _dating_?!" he was still walking but now he was facing me, in other words he was walking backwards. "Wow, out of the four of you I never would have thought _you'd _be the first one with a girlfriend. How does that work anyways?"

"Please, you_ can't _tell them! It would ruin _everything!"_

"Mikey, you shouldn't even _have_ a girlfriend." He spun around and resumed his fast walk to April antique shop, which was only about a block away now. "Especially one like _that._"

"Why not? Because you think she is out of my league?"

"No, well…yes, that too." Casey as he spun around and started walking backwards again. "But, dude, she's out of your _species_!" I stopped short as he said that, for the first time realizing this crucial detail. I never gave it that much thought about it. But I didn't have much time to think about it right then so I caught up to Casey and latched on to his jacket.

"You can't tell them!" I said as I tried to pull him back. I had my knees locked straight and was leaning back so far that if I let go I would have fell straight on my shell. But even with that much force being used, he was still able to make it to April's shop.

"Casey, what the…" before she could finish her question Casey's jacket ripped we both went rolling through the store.

"You ripped my jacket!" Casey exclaimed angrily, but I wasn't going to be distracted. For once I was focused on something other than video games.

"Casey! You can't tell them!" I said as I scrambled to my feet. "Please!"

"Oh, I'm telling them all right, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He clambered to his feet and headed towards the stairs but luckily I was faster and got in his way.

"But you can't! You'll ruin _everything_!"

"No, I think I'd be fixing it." He said, quite angry now, if his tone of voice had anything to say about it. I opened my mouth to say something back when April said something instead.

"Michelangelo! Casey Jones! What is going on here!" we were both speechless for a moment before I had a desperate/brilliant idea.

"April! You have to convince him not to tell!" I pleaded to her, trying to convince her to take my side.

"Not to tell who?"

"My brothers and Master Splinter."

"What are they not to know?" I stopped, having not thought this far ahead about this. Did I want another person to know about me and Katty? If I _did_ tell her, would she take my side or would she agree with Casey? There were just so many things that could go wrong. So many…what does Donny call them, oh yeah, variables. But as it were, Casey decided to take that choice right out of my hands.

"Mikey's got a secret girlfriend." He blabbed. "A _human_ girlfriend that he's been sneaking out to see for the past…uh, how long have you two been dating?"

"Almost two months." I admitted guiltily.

"Two months!?I thought only a couple days, a week, tops. I didn't think you would be _able_ to hold on to a girl for that long if you_ wanted _to."

"Hey!"

"Wait, let me get this straight. Mikey has been dating a human girl for two months without either of us knowing?" April asked. I nodded slowly. "Does Splinter and the others know about this?"

"They will if _I _have anything to say about it." Casey said, pushing past me and started down the stairs.

"April, please stop him! I'm begging you!" I was kneeling on the ground in front of her, looking like I was praying to some god-like person. I guess, in a sense, I was. April could make Casey stop if she wanted to, so me and Katty's future relied on that. Everything would have come to an end if she took his side.

"Hold on, Casey." She said, giving me the smallest spark of hope. "I want to hear his side of it."

"But…" I heard his voice say from the stairs.

"Just hold on." He grunted his disapproval as his footsteps started back up the stairs. "Now, Mikey, stand up and tell me how this started." So, I did. I explained how bored I was that night, and how helpless she looked, and how she returned to the alley the next night just because there was a slight chance she would see me again. I told them everything. When I was done, Casey was shaking his head and April looked deep in thought.

"I have three questions." She said after a moment of silence. She sounded really serious which made me a little worried that I might not be able to answer them correctly. "Do you like her? I mean _really _like her."

"Yes." I said, without a moment's hesitation.

"Does she like you?"

"Well she's still dating him, isn't she?" Casey answered for me. "That should be proof enough."

"Alright, last one." She warned than waited a moment before she spoke. "If I keep Casey from telling them now, will you tell them later on?"

"Eventually. Just not now." I answered truthfully. I wasn't a complete idiot, I knew I couldn't keep this secret from them forever, I just didn't know _when _I'd tell them.

"That's all I wanted to know." She said with a smile. "Casey, can you please hold off telling the boys?"

"But…"

"Please Casey. Just let them have their fun. He'll tell them when he sees fit."

"Alright." He relented. "But don't expect me to cover for you two."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily and I turned to head to the stairs when April called to me.

"And Mikey, I would _really _like to meet this girl of yours."

"I'll talk to her about it." I called back sliding down he railing like I was on a skateboard.

"See ya later April!" I yelled up to her when I got to the bottom. "Bye Casey!" And disappeared before they could answer.  
===-===

"I'm going out!" I called out the next night. I was putting on the trench coat while Klunk weaved himself around my ankles. I already had my hat on, in fact, I rarely took it off. Katty had taken it a few weeks ago and when I finally got it back the next day, it was personalized. I mean it was now painted with a rainbow of different, bright colors with an orange handkerchief wrapped around it. She also decided to cover it with stickers of ninjas and many of my weapon, the nunchucks (by that time I knew not to even _try _and explain the meaning of 'discreet' to her.) I got some grief from my brothers about it, they claimed to be able to see it from across town but it doesn't really matter to me. I like the hat and eventually they just chalked it up to my weirdness and left me alone.

"Not tonight, Michelangelo." Master Splinter said. "Donatello needs our help fixing up the battle shell."

"But Sensei, this is important." I said, stopping with my coat only half on.

"You have been going out a lot lately. I wish you would stay home tonight."

"But, I…promised April I'd help in the shop." I pleaded desperately. "She wants me to help move some stuff."

"Why'd she ask _you_?" Raph asked, sounding confused.

"She wanted to see Klunk, and she knew you guys would be busy."

"And you're not?" I ignored him this time.

"Please, Master Splinter. I promised, and you always say that a ninja must keep the promises that they make." I waited tensely as Master thought this through.

"Who am I to stand between a ninja and his word?" He said finally. "You may go."

"Thank you, sensei!" I exclaimed as I quickly finished putting on my coat and scooping Klunk into my arms before hurrying to the door.

"But I want you back as soon as you are done. No…dilly dallying." He called to me.

"I won't Master, I'll be back in 2 hours, 3 tops." Then, before he had a chance to change his mind, I was gone. As I made my way through the sewers I could hear my brothers trying to figure out how I'm always able to get out of the work. Well, I guess it's just a special talent of mine.

I took the long way around, deciding to pass through the Antique shop before heading to Katty's place. It took me a few minutes to get through the tunnel and into the basement of the shop. I walked up the stairs and past April at the counter to the door.

"Hey April." I waved my empty hand at her. "If anyone asks, I'm helping you out here by running some errands. Ok?"

"Going to see Katty?" she asked looking up from her magazine.

"Yep."

"Have fun." She turned back to her magazine as I walked out the door. After that it was ten long minutes before I was ringing her apartment door bell. I had to wait another, extra-long minute before I heard her quick footsteps coming down the stairs, then only a moment later the door opened wide to reveal Katty smiling nervously on the other side.

"Hi." She said, she usually greeted me a little more excited-like, so whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about must be pretty serious.

"Hi." I answered, unsure of exactly what to say. "I brought Klunk." I motioned towards the sleeping cat in my arms.

"He's so cute." Her nervousness almost evaporated completely as she took in the cat. Who would have known Klunk was the perfect Ice breaker? She stepped forward and petted his head as he began to purr. "Why'd you name him Klunk?"

"I don't know. I've always wanted a cat named Klunk and when I rescued him, it seemed to fit." I answered truthfully. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She gave the cat one more pet before taking my arm and starting on our way. We walked in silence all the way to central park. It wasn't that awkward silence, well not _totally _awkward. We both knew that when we got to the park we were going to have one serious conversation, but only she knew what it was about, so I guess it was a little awkward. But it wasn't _that_…ok! I'll get on with it! Just put down the romance book! _Especially _the person holding up the hard cover _Breakingdawn_ in the back. Yeah, I see you and I don't want to get hit with _that _anytime soon. Anyways, when we finally got to our spot, I dug the flashlight out of my pocket and placed Klunk on the ground. After turning on the flashlight and setting it in the middle of the floor, the two of us sat around it like it was a campfire. Klunk decided, quite surprisingly, to make himself comfortable in Katty's lap. I assumed that meant he approved, which is always a good thing.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, it's not really a _talk._ It's more that I'm telling you some stuff." She said as she petted the cat absent mindedly.

"About what?"

"My past." She looked nervous, not even daring to meet my eyes.

"Oh, well…you really don't have…"

"Yes, I do." She interrupted, finally looking up at me. "You have to hear this. It's important. So I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt."

"Ok." I stayed quiet for a moment waiting for her to continue.

"Alright, the first thing I should tell you is that my parents died when I was 10. They were in a car crash and didn't survive." She hesitated a moment. Long enough for me to open my mouth to say something and quickly shut it after she gave me a pointed look then continued. "After that my life went downhill. I was sent to live with my Aunt, who was evil in every sense of the word. After about two years of that I ran away to New York City. And you know what, I don't even think she even reported me as missing.

"Well, I came to NYC because I heard it was a place of infinite possibilities. But, as it turns out there weren't that many available to a twelve year old run away. I lived alone on the streets for a while. But I soon realized that I couldn't survive if I tried to do this on my own. So I tried out for several gangs, knowing that if I got in, I would be fine. They might be tough but they take care of their own." She stopped again, as if she was coming close to the heart of the matter and she wasn't sure how I'd react.

"Mikey, I hope what I'm going to say doesn't change anything. This was years ago and I was desperate. It sounded like a good idea at the time. I did what I had to do to survive." I nodded, understanding her reasoning. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid she would yell at me again.

"Well, I got into one a few days after I turned thirteen. It was tough, but I'm tougher. I was taught to fight by my dad and I kept practicing even after he was gone. It was a practical style, what you would probably call 'fighting dirty' or 'street fighting.' But it was enough to earn me a spot in the gang."

"So, you're in a gang?" I asked, unable to stop myself. But, lucky for me, she didn't seem to take it as an interruption.

"Not anymore. I quit last year."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"No, and stop interrupting." She said, finally realizing I'm not supposed to talk. "I'll get there eventually."

"Ok." I mumbled and waited for her to continue.

"You know that gang you saved me from?"

"Yeah." I answered, figuring she was looking for one. "Old Rival?"

"No, my old gang."

"But those are the purple dragons." I said confused, she nodded. "They all have purple dragon tattoos so…" I stop short when she pulls her sleeve up to reveal a violet lizard tail disappearing under her sweatshirt. "Oh, I guess you already knew that."

"Yeah," She answered soberly. "I would have had it removed but it's too expensive. Plus it comes in handy sometimes."

"And you quit right?"

"Yeah, when I found out they were doing more that stealing petty items, I knew I couldn't stay there anymore. I knew too much and they would find out about it eventually so I disappeared. I had become pretty good at that. But after a few weeks on my own I became sloppy and they caught me. They took me back, told me no one leaves the gang, and were trying to fillet the dragon off my arm before they killed me when the police came in." She pulled her sleeve up farther to show the rest of the dragon spiraled around her arm with a large scar where its head should have been. "That was all just before I turned sixteen."

"Whoa, and I thought having two broken legs was tough." I said, which caused her to give me a strange look before continuing.

"So, if you don't want to date anymore, I'll understand." She answered sounding so hopeless that my heart almost broke in two.

"Well," I hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to that. "You said you quit right?" She nodded eagerly. "And you weren't lying, right?"

"No! Why would I lie to you?"

"I was just making sure." I said with a chuckle. "Your past doesn't define you. I'd be a hypocrite if I thought otherwise considering I use to be some kid's pet turtle."

"You mean…"

"I see absolutely no reason to break up with you." A smile spread quickly across her face as she launched herself at me. As she latched her arms around my neck I heard a startled yelp that could only be my cat.

"My poor cat!" I exclaimed with a bit of a chuckle. We watched Klunk stalked off to a corner, trying desperately to regain his dignity.

"I feel like I should apologize or something." Katty said as the cat began to wash his fur in an attempt to make it lie flat again.

"Oh, he'll get over it in a day or so." I assured her. "He tries to hold a grudge but then he gets bored."

"Good." She said with a joyous laugh that had me laughing as well. After our laughter subsided we just sat there with me leaning against the wall, and her in my lap. Did you'll catch that? She was in my lap! Yes, I realized this about now as well. But I tried to keep my cool and not letting her know how strange this was.

"So, I have a question I have to ask you." I stated, perfectly obscure. She eyed me suspiciously. "It's nothing _bad._ It's just that yesterday a friend of ours saw me walking you home and confronted me about it."

"You think he's going to tell and want to break it off before he does?"

"NO! No! _NO!_" I answered quickly, emphasizing the last one. "I was able to convince his wife to keep him from saying anything. But that involved telling _her _about us."

"So, you're asking permission after the fact?"

"No. I figured you'd be ok with it, and plus, I was just trying to keep _him _from telling."

"Well, it's your secret anyways." She answered. "Whether you tell anyone is your choice."

"That's good." I said as she smiled, distracting me from my objective. "Wait, that's not it. Geesh, you're distractive."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's not that important anyways." I said forgetting yet again. "Wait, what am I saying! It's very important!"

"Am I _really _that…?" I pressed a finger against her mouth before she could finish.

"Yes, you really _are _that distracting." I answered quickly. "And if you _keep _talking I'll _never _get to what I have to say." She tried to apologize again but I didn't let her. "Shush!" She cracked a smile that was just as distracting as her talking was.

"This friend I told is good at keeping secrets, and keeping a leash on her new husband but she's often very curious. Right now, her curiosity is what girl could _possibly_ cause Mikey to risk his brother's mocking and his master's wrath in order to date her."

"So, what you were _trying _to say was…" she said around my finger.

"She wants to meet you, and probably won't stop bugging me until she does."

"Stubborn?"

"Dudette, you have _no _idea." He said with a smile. "Would you mind going to see her sometime soon?"

"I don't know." She said, finally removing my hand from her lips and holding it in hers. "Do you want me to?"

"Only if you're ok with it."

"Alright then." She agreed happily. "We can go right now if you want."

"But we didn't finish our date." I argued, not really wanting to move. Come on, how many times does a guy like me end up with a pretty girl on his lap?

"That was really all we had planned." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I said, defeated.

"So, shall we go?" She asked, sounding so excited I couldn't say no.

"Alright." I relented as she jumped happily. I sat there a little longer mourning the loss of our "close" conversation. But only a couple of seconds later, her hand appeared in my line of sight.

"Are you going to sit there all night or are we going to visit April?" she asked, still smiling. I took her hand and pulled myself up.

"I didn't think I told you her name." I pointed out, still holding her hand.

"Not today, but you've mentioned her before so I just figured that was her."

"I've told you about more friends than just her."

"Yes, only one of those friends is a married female."

"Alright, you win." I said back as I grabbed my hat with my free hand. "You coming Klunk?" the cat came over, jumped into my arm and them climbed into one of my oversized pockets.

"Does he do that a lot?" she asked as she picked up the flashlight and turned it off.

"No, only when he knows he can't be held." I answered as I waited for the cat to get comfy before saying "Let's go." With that I opened the door and we left, still hand in hand, on our way to our interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, just had to post this one before going to bed. I'll make sure I post a proper cover soon, I just have to draw it.

I don't own the turtles...closest I ever got is the stuffed Raph on my dresser  
~~~~~~~~~

So, I just put a break in there for the fun of it. I'm not going to skip anything, it just seemed to be a good place to pause. Anyways, we walked all the way to the antique shop, talking about nothing very important. Until we started nearing the shop, then we walked in silence for the remainder of the trip. I kept looking over my shoulder, worried we'd run into someone I knew, for instance my brothers out on patrol. Luckily we made it there without a problem. But, of course we couldn't have _everything _go that smooth. We had just gotten to the first window when I saw a flash of red making me duck back into the ally.

"What is it?" Katty asked from the street.

"My brothers are in there." I whispered, afraid they would hear me.

"How do you know?" she asked trying to peek in the window as I pulled her into the ally.

"Raph's guarding the door."

"Really?"

"Yes." I answered impatiently.

"I want to see!" She tried to step out into the street again but I held her back.

"You never will like that." I told her seriously. "As soon as you can look in those windows they'll all disappear."

"Man you ninja types are hard to pin down." She said with a shake of her head.

"That's the definition of ninja for ya." I answered with a smile. "Do you _really_ want to see them?"

"Yeah, they're your family. Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright, do you have a mirror?"

"Hold on." She dug through her purse until she pulled out an old, cracked compact. "It was to look behind me in case someone was following me. Nothing more."

"Ok." I said as I took the compact. "I believe you. Now watch." I opened it and maneuvered the mirror just right so that we could see in the window without them seeing us. Somehow the whole shop fit in that compact, including all three of my brothers.

"Cool!" She said excitedly. "Who's who?"

"Raph's the angry one on guard duty."

"The one with the red bandanna and who's twirling the sai?"

"Yep. Donnie's talking to April."

"Which one? There's two of them."

"He's in the purple."

"Oh, so the other one's Leo, right?"

"You got it." I said snapping closed the compact and handing it back to her.

"If I walk in there, where will they disappear to?" She asked very curious for some reason today.

"They'd hide in the room."

"But there's no place _to _hide."

"Ninja." I said, motioning to the shop. Needing to say nothing more.

"I keep forgetting that, don't I?"

"You're definitely not on your game today."

"Well, I was just so relieved about earlier, all else was forgotten."

"I guess so." I commented with a smile. "Well, in other news, I don't think we'll have our chat with April tonight."

"Oh, yes we are." She said confidently.

"We can't go in there and talk to April openly without my brothers hearing."

"Then we don't speak openly."

"What? How do you do that?"

"Simple, if your brothers don't know it's you, they won't know about _us._"

"Again, how do we do that?" I asked seriously. "I'm a bit conspicuous by nature."

"Don't worry about it." She had this sly smile that made me worry. "I have a plan."  
===-===

I opened the door for Katty as we walked into the shop. You could catch the tail end of three bandannas disappear behind three different artifacts if you knew what you were looking for. Hopefully none of the person's wearing the bandannas recognized me. I know, you'd think that a hope like that would be only made in vain for someone like me. Normally, I'd agree with you but dressed as I was, I was sure I had a chance. For Katty's plan to work, I had to be unrecognizable. So she had somehow acquired an outfit that would do the trick. This outfit included a trench coat, baggy pants, mountain boots, gloves, a hat worn low over my eyes, and a scarf covering the rest of my face. So if her plan works, no one will recognize me other than April, with some minor prompts that is.

When Katty was through the door I hurried in after her, stuffing my hands in my pockets to keep the four fake fingers a secret. We walked right up to the counter where a startled April tried to cover the fact she was startled.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked most likely feeling a bit creeped out by my appearance.

"Hi, I'm Katty Evergreen." Katty said sweetly. "I'm Meka's girlfriend."

"Meka?"

"You know, your one customer that's a little eccentric, likes to slouch, and can talk the ear of a deaf man if he feels like it."

"I don't think I know…"

"He's always coming in to look at the weapons. Like to think he's in Feudal Japan, the time of samurais and _ninjas_." At the mention of 'ninja' it seemed to finally click.

"Oh, _that_ Meka." She exclaimed finally understanding what we were trying to do. "And you're his girlfriend? I've heard so much about you."

"It better be all good things." She said as she looped her arm through mine. I was too nervous to think much about it.

"Of course, he thinks so highly of you. Don't you Meka?" I grunted in response. "He's usually a lot more talkative and easier to recognize."

"You know how strange he is about some things." She said with a knowing smile. "He's feeling a bit under the weather so he won't talk and bundles up to keep others from catching whatever he has."

"Well, he's always been a little on the strange side." April agreed. "So, what brings you both here?"

"Well, I have an antique I want to sell and Meka suggested I come to you."

"Ok then." April said, getting down to business. "But I have a rule of mine."

"What rule is that?"

"I have to know the person I'm buying from." She answered seriously. "It keeps me from being cheated out of something."

"Alright."

"So, since I don't know _you _very well, but I do want to do business with you, I'm going to ask you some questions about yourself and you only need to answer them as truthfully as possible. Is that reasonable?"

"Absolutely." Katty said with a smile. While I stood there, amazed that April not only caught on so quickly but that she was actually good at indirect conversations.

"What's your full name?"

"Katherine Joanne Evergreen."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, next week."

"So you have a birthday coming up?" Katty nodded. "I guess Meka's going to have to come up with something special, huh?" I gulped, making the pair of them laugh.

"We'll see. I've been trying to get him to publish this comic book he's been writing but he's been dead set on not doing so."

"We're going to have to change that." April said, making me groan in response. "Anyways, where do you live?"

"In an apartment down town."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, as a waitress at the local diner."

"Any family?" Katty hesitated for a moment for the first time since the interrogation began.

"Not anymore." She said sadly. "My parents are long gone and my brother disappeared years ago." I was just about to ask her about her brother when I remembered about _mine_.

"I'm sorry to hear that." April responded, sounding sympathetic. "Do you live with a guardian?"

"No, I ran away some years ago."

"Oh."

"That doesn't ruin my chances, does it?"

"No, but I would like to know why."

"Many reasons. None of them good."

"Meaning?"

"I was forced to stay with my evil aunt that treated me like more of a servant than a niece."

"Oh, well that would do it." She said back. "And you've been living alone all this time?"

"For a while I was with a group of delinquents but it got rough so I went on my own." She answered truthfully even if it was an abbreviated version she had told me earlier. You couldn't blame her really, considering I knew the full version would probably take too long and most likely end in the pair of us being thrown out of the shop by three judgmental shadows.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you?"

"Um, I'm afraid of heights." Katty mentioned, unsure if that was relevant.

"Interesting. But I was looking for something a little different."

"Like what?" She asked nervously.

"How's your relationship with Meka?" At that I choked on my scarf. How I pulled _that _off, I don't even know.

"Good. Great actually." She answered her voice cheerful. "He's a great guy. I'm lucky to have found him."

"So you like him?"

"I more than like him."

"Do you love him?" She hesitated for a moment while I waited for her answer.

"I don't know yet. We've only been dating for a couple months." I almost fainted as I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Ok." April said with a laugh, most likely derived from my sudden sway than from Katty's answer. "That's enough questions for today."

"Did I pass?"

"Yes, I believe we can do business." They shared a smile like they had been friends for years. It was kind of creepy. "Do you have it with you?"

"No, it's a large vase I can't possibly pick up."

"Ok, I can send one my work associates out to your place to evaluate it for you."

"No, that's alright." She said with a wave of her hand. "It's awfully late and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all." April said with a wave of _her _hand. "He's already out running an errand for me. Stopping to look at that vase won't even be out of his way."

"Ok then, it will take me a bit to get home. So can you tell him to wait a half hour?"

"Of course." Katty gave her the address and April wrote it down on a post it note and stuck it to her phone. "Now, I have to warn you. My associate is as eccentric as your Meka here. So don't be scared off by that large fedora and bulky trench coat."

"I won't." Katty assured her with a smile. "I'll have Meka with me. He's more than capable of protecting me." She hugged my arm with a silly smile on her face. If my brothers tried to guess why, they would only come up with the fact that she's just a silly, young girl in love and would be done with it. But I, myself, had to struggle to keep from laughing because I had no idea how I could protect her from myself. Unless someone made an evil clone of me, then I could fight him. But then the question would be, _could _I protect her from myself. In other words, if I had to fight a clone of myself would I actually be able to win. Now that is the question to consider. But not at this moment in time. Right now all they can clone are sheep and that's a _long _way from a mutant ninja turtle. Of course there could be someone out there secretly experimenting…

"Meka, you coming?" Katty called from the now open door. I nodded quickly and hurried off after her. Later, April told me that after we left, she could barely keep from laughing as my brothers came out of hiding and continued to ask where I was.

As she was doing that, we slipped back into the ally beside the shop. I began to take off the disguise as she began to laugh.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed happily. "Let's do it again." I paused taking off the scarf, started by her proposal.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, getting wrapped up in the scarf. "Never, ever again!"

"But it was fun!"

"It was _terrifying_!" I said finally throwing my scarf to the ground and started working on the gloves and fake fingers. "I have never been so scared in my _life_!"

"Come on!" she said, not believing me in the least. "You just pulled the wool over all of their eyes; you can't tell me it wasn't exciting."

"I'm not saying it wasn't." I answered as I slipped off the pants. "I'm just saying that 'excitement' wasn't my main emotion." She laughed as I tossed the pants down the alleyway.

"Alright, that's understandable." She said with a smile. "They_ are _butt-kicking ninjas after all."

"So am I!" I exclaimed slightly offended. I was in the middle of getting rid of that dull hat on my head so I could replace it with my decorated one. "I just can't take on all three at once."

"Can you take on one of them?"

"Depends on which one." She smiled as she pulled my hat out of her backpack and placed it on my head for me.

"Come on, let's go." She took my hand as she spoke. "I have work in the morning and I should have been home an hour ago."

"Then we'll walk quickly." I answered as we made our way onto the sidewalk and down the street silently. Again it wasn't an awkward silence. It was simply a comfortable, calm silence. Until a shrill ringing from my coat shattered it. I stopped short as I fumbled through my pockets, trying to keep the startled cat from jumping out while I searched for my shell cell. When I finally got my hands on it, I answered it, forgetting to check the caller ID first.

"Hello, NYC morgue. You bag 'em, we tag 'em." I answered, trying to sound as professional as possible, which sent Katty in a laughing fit.

"Mikey?" April's voice questioned from the other end.

"Oh, hey there April." I grabbed Katty's hand again as we began to walk. "What's up?"

"Two things actually. First is that your brothers are here looking for you."

"Didn't you tell them about the errands you sent me on?"

"Yes, but they still don't like the fact you're out there alone."

"Worry warts." I commented with a smile. "I'm almost done so you can tell them to keep their shells on and that I'll be back soon. Now what's the second thing?"

"Oh, just that a costumer of mine brought his girlfriend over and she has an antique vase that needs to be evaluated."

"No prob. April. Just text me the address and I'll head right over."

"Thanks Mikey." She said, speaking over my brother's protests. "Um, hold on! I think your brother wants to—" She cut off as I heard the phone switch hands.

"Mikey! Where are you?" I heard Leo ask obviously now the proud new possessor of said phone.

"Hi Leo." I said, more to clue Katty in to what was happening than for his benefit. "What's shakin'?"

"Mike." His voice made him sound as if he was almost fed up with me already. And I hadn't even said five words to him yet! So, with a sly smile making its way across my face, I decided to push him a little farther.

"You're shaking Mike!? What'd he ever do to you?" I asked in mock horror. My girlfriend as trying to stiffen a giggle.

"Mike."

"Is Raph trying to steal his lunch money again?"

"Mikey."

"Or did he try to take _Raph's _lunch money?"

"Mike."

"Because if he did then I can definitely understand why he's shaking right—"

"MICHELANGELO!" He yelled into the phone, interrupting me.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I said slyly.

"Where are you?!"

"End of Bleaker." I lied. I was actually a lot farther than that now. Truthfully, we were nowhere _near _Bleaker anymore. I said we were going to be walking quickly, didn't I? "Why?"

"Just head back here, ok?"

"Why?"

"Splinter doesn't like you going out alone."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous out there."

"Why?"

"There are gangs that would attack you without hesitation."

"Why?"

"They don't like us."

"Why?"

"We busted a lot of their shady deals."

"Why?"

"Because…" He stopped half way through his second word. "Mikey?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing how long it would take for you to figure out I was only saying 'why.'"

"Why?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Mikey! This is not the time to be playing around!"

"How else am I supposed to pass the time as I walk?" I asked playfully. "It's not like I have an incredibly hot girlfriend that loves going on errands with me." Katty couldn't hold back a small bout of laughter.

"Who was that?" Leo asked. I had forgotten that Donny had upped the reception so now you could hear _everything_ on the other end. And for a strange first, I wasn't too happy about him doing so, even if it was me who had been complaining in the first place.

"Oh, just someone else's incredibly hot girlfriend who seems to laugh at everything her boyfriend says. To tell you the truth, she looked like a bit of an airhead—OW!" I exclaimed as said girl hit me over the head.

"Mikey! Are you alright?"

"Keep your shell on bro. I only tripped." I lied smoothly. I have always found it easier to lie over the phone than face to face. Mostly because the raised eyebrow thing that Splinter always does can't travel through phone lines. Thank goodness, because if they could I'd be getting a couple right now, as soon as Leo had realized that that was what got me to crack, he's been doing the same thing. Actually all of them do that eyebrow thing to me, it's really annoying because just one eyebrow twitch and I shatter like a vase launched off the Empire State building. Oh, yeah! I'm supposed to be telling a story here, my bad. Now, where was I? Oh, ok.

"I wouldn't have tripped if you didn't have me looking at girls for you"

"What?!" He exclaimed, now completely mortified.

"Jeesh! You're as bad as Jiraiya."

"Who?"

"The pervy sage from _Naruto_." I said, then as he tried to think of something, I continued, going in for the kill. "Seriously Leo, you need to lay off the slutty reality shows and start watching some good old fashioned cartoons." I heard my brother stutter on the other end while the others were busting their guts. I could even hear April laughing a bit on the other side.

"Well, see ya later bro. Duty calls." And with that I hung up on him. The pair of us were silent for a moment until our eyes locked, then we almost collapsed in fits of laughter. All I could see was a wide-eyed Leo with his mouth flapping like a guppy. Oh, I wish I could have actually been there for that. Maybe Don got it on video! What? It's not impossible!

"I can't believe…you just did that…to your brother!" She said between bouts of laughter.

"Had to…shut him up…somehow." I answered fighting for breath with a smile. It took us both a few minutes to do so, once we did, we started walking again. "I'm going to hear about it one I get back, but it was worth it."

"How so?" Katty asked, looking up at me curiously.

"Well, it made you laugh, didn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Then mission accomplished." She pulled me to a stop for like the millionth time this trip.

"You said all that just to make me laugh?" She gazed at me with an astounded look.

"I like to hear you laugh. Is that such a crime?"

"Why?"

"I like the sound of it." She gave me a funny look and I sighed as I tried to figure out how to explain. "You know all those old stories with the elves and fairies and wood nymphs in them?" she nodded as I continued. "In those stories, whenever a human guy hears an elf, or fairies, or wood nymph chick laugh it's always described as the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Or that there was no sound that could compare. Or that even golden bells sounded dull in comparison. Well, that's what yours sounds like. To me, at least." I looked away a bit embarrassed that I actually admitted this in front of her.

"Meka." I turned back to look at her, but as surprised as I felt about her using my alias, it was nothing compared to the shock of what she did next. She kissed me. Kissed me! On the lips! Not on the cheek like all the other times, but directly on the lips! I can't even start to describe what it felt like because I doubt there are even words strong enough to sum it up. The only thing I can even think of saying about it is that I felt like it went on forever, yet was over way to fast.

When she pulled away I felt a dropping sensation that my shocked mind couldn't quite identify. It wasn't until I hit the ground that I realized I had been falling. Apparently I had landed on one of the only patches of grass in the whole city. I laid there, staring at the sky for a moment, until Katty's worried face came into view.

"Meka! Are you alright?" her worried voice asked me. "Say something!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as she became relieved. "I'm glad I never had to go against you." I told her, still a bit dazed. Her face took on a confused look yet again. "All my ninja skills are nothing compared to the power behind just one of you kisses." She blushed a bit, her cheeks turning the rosy pink color she hates so much.

"You're just teasing me." She accused lightly.

"I am not." I answered, my voice very convincing. "Those things are absolutely lethal! I'm pretty sure you need a permit to carry them."

"I don't believe you." Her face had turned almost completely red now.

"Would you like another demonstration?" I answered with a sly smile. Before she could respond I sat up and kissed her this time. She was startled for a moment, but then she must have gotten over it because she started kissing me back! I don't really know how long we sat there like that but eventually we had to stop because the owner of the little patch of grass came out yelling. Apparently he didn't like two teens making out in his front lawn. So before he could get a good aim with his super soaker, we scurried to our feet and ran down the sidewalk, laughing like a couple of jackals. I had never felt so happy in my entire life and no matter what Leo was planning for me when I got back, it wasn't going to ruin this night. Not one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, thanks for the reviews :) hope you enjoy this one.

I don't own the turtles. Not even one.  
~~~~~~~

Just so you all know, yes I got in trouble for mouthing off to Leo and not following orders. For this Splinter grounded me for a week, and took away my TV privileges for two. But I didn't mind too awful much. A week without seeing Katty would have been agony if I didn't give her my old shell cell, you know, the one I lost. Well, I searched the whole lair for it and found it under the sofa for some reason. I don't even know how that got there, but when I found it I promptly told Donny I dropped it in the sewers somewhere and somehow convinced him to make me another one. So even though we couldn't see each other, we still talked every night once my brothers were asleep. Luckily, I was out in time for her birthday. I had spent my whole week of lock down in preparation. When I wasn't in training I was either being pestered by April or on the phone with every comic book store I knew of. I knew what I wanted to do for her; I just needed to find someone that could help me do it.

You're probably wondering why April was bothering me so much. Well, she decided to "help" Katty in her ambition to get my comic book published. At least twice a day she would call saying stuff like "so when does it go into print?" or offering to give me the numbers some publishing companies she dug up. She even went so far as to offer to mail it in herself. But I continued to tell her "No time soon," "No thanks," and "if I wanted to send it, it would be there by now."

My brothers were starting to get suspicious. Not of my relationship with Katty I don't think. But they _did_ want to know why April was calling me so much and what we were always arguing about. They also wondered why I was asking questions about some of our adventures. I knew these interviews would raise questions but I needed to know what it was like from their eyes. Yes, for the sake of the story, I put away my pride and decided to write it from their point of view, because I knew my side of the story wouldn't be enough most of the time. I wanted it to be good, not confusing and if I had used my own it would have been. Confusing that is.

Anyways, I was kind of lucky that my plan had finished in time. That morning I made a cake and I kept my brothers from wondering why by telling them I was just really bored. The TV restriction was still in place so they didn't think anything of it. I was able to squirrel away two pieces before my brothers inhaled the whole thing. I figured if they ever wondered where they went, I could always blame it on Raph.

When it finally came time to meet with her, I had headed to our little private hut. We decided to meet there instead of me picking her up like usual. I wanted her to be surprised by everything. So I had hurried around there, hanging streamers and tying balloons in an attempt to make the place look like a huge party was happening here even if it was only the size of the closet. I had set up four lamps around said closet, trying to brighten the place up. I then plugged the speaker into my MP3 player and turned it onto one of the few party songs I was allowed to have. No sooner had I done that did she open the door. I leaped to my feet, wearing a pointy party hat and blew a horn.

"Surprise!" I shouted around the horn. She tried to at least _act _shocked but the laughing kind of ruined the effect. "Happy birthday!"

"What is all this?" She asked, at least a bit surprised by the decorations.

"It's a party, duh." I said as if it was _soo _obvious.

"But there's nobody here." She started with a chuckle.

"It's a private party." I answered with a smile. "And now that the star of the party's here it can start." Before she could make another comment, I jumped forward and put a hat on her head.

"Is that the Macarena?"

"Stop judging the party and start enjoying it." I scolded playfully. "Now let's dance."

"Meka! No, I am _not _dancing." I tried to drag her into the middle of the room but she resisted.

"Why not?" I asked curiously. "It's not like anyone's going to see you."

"Someone could look in the window!"

"First of all, who? There's no one's out there. Second, with me here I doubt they'll be sane enough to evaluate your dance skills."

"I can't dance."

"Now I think you're making up excuses." I said mischievously. "Oh how the tables have turned."

"I'm not going to dance." She said firmly. "Please don't make me dance."

"Alright," I relented with a playful sigh. "But only because I'm the better person."

"Better person?" She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yep, because unlike you and April I'm not trying to convince you to do something you don't want to do." She looked away guiltily.

"You've made a convincing argument." She said after a moment. "Me and April will back off about the comic as long as you don't make me dance." She said officially. She held her hand out to me. "Deal?"

"Let me get this straight." I saw, putting on a thinking look. "The day I give in and publish my comic is the day you dance with me."

"Yes, and considering you won't give in, I'm safe."

"Alright, deal." I shook her hand then before I let her go I pulled her towards me and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Katty asked when we pulled away.

"I was sealing it with a kiss." I answered, making her chuckle. "So, since we're not going to dance, you have to choose what we do next."

"What are the choices?"

"Presents or cake."

"You brought cake?"

"Of course! You can't have a birthday party without cake!" I exclaimed happily. "So, are we starting with that?"

"Sure. I like cake."

"I thought cakes were supposed to be whole." She commented as she sat down across from me.

"It was when I made it." I said defensively, pulling out two paper plates and two plastic forks. "But in order for these fine specimens to escape the kitchen. The rest had to be sacrificed to my brothers." I paced the cake on the plates and handed one to her. "These are the soul survivors."

"Not for long." She said with a playful smile. She went to take a bite and I stopped her.

"You're forgetting something." I said, as seriously as possible.

"What?

"I didn't sing yet." I answered mischievously.

"Meka, No!" She said almost sounding terrified. "You can't sing!" I cleared my throat in preparation. "Meka! You're going to make every dog within a mile radius go deaf!"

"Here I go!" I warned as I took on the pose of a great opera singer. But before I could even belt out a single note, I was interrupted by a piece of cake colliding into my face. I looked over at Katty to see half her cake gone and that she was cleaning off her hands.

"No singing." She said firmly.

"Alright, no singing." I agreed. Then I had a brilliant idea. "But only if you_ eat _the rest of your cake. Deal?"

"Deal." She said with a victorious smile which faded when she saw my wryly one. It only took another second before she realized where I was going.

"Meka, no." She started to back away.

"When you make a deal, you have to seal it with a kiss." I informed her for a second time today.

"No! You're covered with cake!"

"You threw it." She tried to get out of my reach but the hut wasn't quite big enough. I didn't even need to get up in order to snag her around her waist. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her, smearing cake on her face in the process.

"EW! Meka!" She exclaimed, trying to wipe the frosting off her nose. "Now I'm covered! Thanks!"

"You're very welcome." I answered formally, making her chuckle.

"You're cruel." She said as she laughed.

"I try." I handed her a paper towel before taking one for myself. After we were both cleaned up I handed her my piece. "This is for eating, not throwing." I told her in a playfully condescending tone before placing it in her hands.

"But this is _your_ piece." She gave me a confused look as I reached for her plate.

"The birthday girl gets the bigger piece, as long as she doesn't use it as ammunition against her boyfriend." I answered seriously. "Now eat up. It might only be a box-cake, but it's a _good _box-cake." She gave me a funny look but took a bite out of it anyways. We ate in silence as the MP3 player switched songs. It was only after we finished our cake that we spoke again.

"You were right, that is good cake." She said, sounding a bit amazed.

"More like it _was _a good cake considering it has disappeared in less than three hours." We were silent again, but only for a moment as we thought of something to say.

"So…can I get up now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen my girlfriend in a full week and we have to fill up the time left over from the lack of dancing somehow."

"So, by holding me captive on your lap you are wasting time?"

"No, I'm getting us back on schedule." I answered with a smile. "Anytime spent with you is in no way to be considered a waste." She blushed as I continued. "Plus, I have the whole thing time blocked out."

"As in a physical schedule?"

"Yep."

"Well, do I have any say in what goes on here?"

"Um…"

"Considering it _is _my birthday and this _is _my birthday party."

"Of course." I said, covering quickly for the fact that I had been about to say no. I did have the whole thing written out and I didn't want it to be changed too much…

"Let's ditch the schedule and move on to the presents."

"But…It's in writing…"

"So?" She gave me a look that told me she didn't care. "It's _my _birthday."

"Alright, I'm such a pushover." I say as I let her go. She moved, with a slight reluctance, back to her seat across from me. I got to my feet and grabbed her gift, which I put in a large gift bag that was brightly decorated. I handed it to her.

"Happy birthday Kit Kat." I had taken to calling her this instead of Katty. You see, ever since she started calling me Meka (which she did because she likes the sound of it) I felt a little, uh, left out. She had this special nickname for me that no one else calls me by; I wanted to have one for her too. Everyone calls her Katty so it isn't very special. That's why I call her Kit Kat. She hasn't complained yet so I guess she likes it.

"The card's from April. She didn't know what to get you but wanted to give you something anyways." I informed her.

"Why isn't she here?"

"I told you, it's a private party." She chuckled as she went for the bag instead of the card. "No, the card first." She looked at me with the puppy eyes, trying to bet me to reconsider. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, determined to do anything not to give in.

"Come on Meka." She wined but I shook my head.

"April's card first."

"Fine." I opened my eyes to see her grudgingly opening the card. She read through it, chuckling at whatever it said. I think it was something about how she's considered an adult now with the right to vote and get sent to war yet she still can't get drunk. Katty gasped a bit when she saw the hundred dollar bill that was slipped inside.

"Mikey, I can't accept this." She told me, trying to hand it back.

"I'm not the one you need to talk to about it." I said with a smile. "And oddly enough, she's not here."

"You planned this." She accused.

"I had nothing to do with it." I told her truthfully. "Strangely enough I invited her and Casey to the party but they refused and handed me this card instead."

"Then we have to go give it back to her."

"I don't know where they are."

"Why not?!"

"They decided to take a last minute trip to the middle of nowhere and didn't tell us the location."

"That's covenant." She mumbled to herself. "You're telling me no one knows when they'll be back."

"Yep."

"Why'd they do all this?" she asked me after a moment.

"Do what? Leave suddenly? Maybe they suddenly felt like taking that honeymoon trip they never went on."

"No, the money, the refusal to take it back, everything."

"They heard you needed it."

"From who?" she gave me a suspicious look with that eyebrow thing I hate.

"Uh…I plead the fifth?"

"Mikey!"

"I'm sorry! She just kept drilling me and you _know_ I can't hold up against anything like that!"

"Did you think to tell them that I wouldn't accept it?"

"You know, now that you mention it, that might have had something to do with the fact they left so suddenly." He shook her head and put the card, with its contence, back into the envelope. "It's no use trying to give it back. She'll just play dumb and deny the whole thing. Plus, it's not hurting them any. They just sold this huge item and have plenty to spare."

"I still don't like being pitied."

"Then think of it as a bulk birthday present for the past five years."

"I haven't _known_ them for five years."

"Then they have a few to catch up on huh?"

"Mikey, that doesn't make sense."

"Fine, then considering you probably haven't had someone celebrate your birthday in a few years, their making up for lost time."

"They shouldn't have to."

"Too bad." I said shortly. "The pair of them are too generous for their own good."

"I guess so." She sat there for a moment until she realized that she had another present still. "That's from you, right?"

"Yes, it is." I answered happily.

"Can I open it now or is there something else I have to open first?"

"Nope, go right ahead Kit Kat." I told her, she smiled a bit before pulling out the tissue paper. Once the millions of papers I stuffed in there just to build the suspense were scattered across the hut, she gasped. Reaching in, she carefully removed the two Silver Sentry comic books; I had took all week to find. They just happened to be the two she had been unable to find.

"Meka." She exclaimed, in awe. "Where… How…?" She couldn't quite find the words she wanted to ask me. Luckily, I was fluent in studder-ese.

"It took me all week to hunt them down. A hundred and fifty different phone calls to ninety-seven different shops. Not to mention thirteen different states."

"Why?"

"Now you have a complete set." I said with a smile. "Plus, what else was I supposed to do all week in confinement." She laughed then gazed back at the books, as if it was the only thing there. "There's more, you know." I told her, snapping her out of her awe.

"There is?" I nodded slowly. She blushed and gently set the two books on her lap before turning back to the bag. She glanced in and let out an ear piercing squeal that, if I had ears, they would be bleeding right now. She quickly reached in and pulled out the stuffed turtle that was in there. The only reason I gave her that was because she asked for it. That was the only thing she asked for because she wanted something she could cuddle with when she was missing me and I couldn't be there. "It's so cute!" She gave it a hug and then looked at it again. "Where's his bandanna?"

"Um…ninja bandannas are earned." I told her simply.

"So?"

"Well, he never went through ninja training."

"He's a stuffy."

"Exactly, which is why he can't have a bandanna." She gave me a look and I explained. "Well, would _you _want to be the same rank as your date's stuffy?" she laughed again and relented.

"Alright, but he still needs a ribbon around his neck." She said with a smile. I stood up and pulled one of the streamers down to try and hand it to her. But for some reason she wouldn't accept it."

"Will this work for now?"

"Streamer, yes. Pink, no." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What color?"

"Orange." She said with the no-duh voice. I shook my head and handed her one of the orange ones. This time she accepted it and wrapped it around the turtle's neck and then tied it into a bow.

"I shall name him Davy, and he shall be mine. He shall be my Davy." She declared happily.

"Davy?"

"Well, your name sake carved the statue of David, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't studied any of that old art stuff." I answered, a bit confused.

"Well, I'm still calling him Davy."

"What, no Mikey Junior?"

"You won't let him be a ninja so he can't be Mikey Junior."

"Touché." She chuckled as she glanced back into the bag. "The last one's the main one. The big surprise. I hope you like it." She gave me a strange look as she pulled out a large manila envelope like the ones put through the mail. I had gotten it back earlier this week after I had sent it two weeks ago. To help heighten her curiosity, I had backed out the addresses. Carefully, she opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

The thing on top was a letter addressed to me saying that the people at his company were willing to give my work a three month trial run and if it sold we could talk about a contract. Confused, she looked at the object under the letter and gasped. She looked at me, awestruck, as she realized what the letter was about.

"You…you actually did it!" She exclaimed after a moment, turning back to the very first addition of my TMNT Comic. "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd like it." I answered with a smile. "Plus, after asking Don about it, covertly of course, I figured it would be useful as something called plausible deniability. Basically, if someone goes to the authorities claiming to have seen one of us, they would only pass it off as an obsessed comic book nerd." She stared at the book like it was going to disappear any second. "Open it."

She looked up at me, surprised at my urging. But even so, only after about a second she turned back to the comic and opened to the first page. She glanced at the reverse side of the cover and read the dedication, her face showing the shock she was feeling. I was willing to bet that she wasn't expecting to read that. Alright, I know you're all curious to what it said, so I'll just tell you. The dedication simply read:

To my Katty, who without your constant nagging and unrelenting allies would never have gotten off this series off the ground.

Thank you

"Meka, I don't know what to say." She said after a moment. "When did you decide this?"

"About three weeks ago."

"But you were still saying no."

"I was still resisting this morning." I answered with a smile. "Plus, I wanted it to be a surprise. It wouldn't have been if I let you know I gave in."

"So you were giving me and April grief for nothing?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She playfully wacked me on the shoulder despite the smile on her face.

"You're mean!"

"No, I just keep you on your toes." I informed her happily. "That's why you're still dating me."

"I'm not so sure about that." She said, though I could tell she wasn't serious in the least. "Thank you Mikey. This was the best birthday party I've had in a long time, if not ever."

"You're welcome Kit Kat." I said happily. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!" I exclaimed as she started to put her gifts back in the bag eyeing me wearily. "Hey, remember that bet we made a little bit ago?"

"The one with the cake?"

"No, the one before that." Her face paled at the realization.

"The dancing one?"

"We only made two."

"But Meka…"

"The deal was that if I published my comics that you'd dance with me."

"I can't dance!" She exclaimed as I grabbed the MP3 player and searched for the song I wanted.

"I'm not going to make you do anything, Kit Kat." I said, putting the player down and pressing play. "Just dance with me." I pulled her to her feet as "Heaven" By Bryan Adams began to play.

"You mean slow dance?"

"Well, it'd be a little strange if you tried to disco to this tune." I answered wryly. "Plus, it's easy. You just need to avoid the other person's toes." She had still looked reluctant, like this was just a ploy to get her dancing crazy. But she really had nothing to worry about. First of all, I didn't have time to plot anything considering I came up with this off the top of my head. Second, I wouldn't do that to her. She was too precious to me to do something like that. So, despite her reluctance, I pulled her towards me and began to dance in a circle. It was soon discovered that she really _couldn't _dance in a circle. I ended up putting her on my feet and danced like that, considering she had been pretty much standing on them already.

At first we talked a little. She had wondered why I had chosen this song. I simply told her it was either this or "Don't Stop Believin'". She then wanted to know why I didn't choose that one and I had to tell her the awful news, that I could only find the version from "Glee." After that she had laughed a bit and then settled into a comfortable silence in which we simply enjoyed the dance. We had danced for a while and truthfully I don't even remember when the song had ended. We had just slowly spun in circles while holding each other in our arms.

She had told me later that that was one of the best nights of her life, well so far. And, truthfully, it was one of mine as well. Unfortunately, it was the last moment like this that we were going to have in quite a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I'm going to warn ya'll now, it's going to be more serious. After all, this IS the ninja turtles so not letting them fight would almost be cruel in my opinion. Hope you enjoy it anyways. Oh, and I apologize if someone was waiting for a second update yesterday, I thought the next two chapters would go together better.

Again, I don't own the turtles. If I did, there would be no way I'd let them get turned into aliens...at least as an origin story.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, ok. Before you all go crazy and think something happened that night, it didn't. Though I strongly believe there might have been someone spying on us, they didn't try anything. Instead, if this guy really _was _there, he waited, knowing something much worse would be coming for the both of us. And no, I'm not telling you what it is because then it would ruin the story. But I'm sure you can assume that the person that could have been spying on us, could have also went back and reported his findings to whatever crime lord he belonged to whether it was Saki, or Hun, or Bishop, or Stockman, or…well, you get the idea. I didn't know if the guy was spying on us or not, was supposed to be spying for someone or even know this possible someone was. Well, only if I had known there was someone watching us at the time, but I didn't figure this out till later so obviously I had known who they reported to after they saw us or I wouldn't be having this problem. So, I know who ruined everything but not if they had spied on me that night and…

Are you confused yet? I sure am. I don't know _how _I was able to confuse myself but I did. What I meant to say was that at the time, both of us were too distracted by each other to notice anyone else's presence. It wasn't till after, when the events were starting to unfold, did we realize that we had been spotted; somehow, somewhere. But by then it was already too late.  
===-===

It was now three weeks after the birthday party and things we're still going great. We meet each other when we could, and had long, late night chats on the shell cells when we couldn't. It was now around our three month, we were actually going to celebrate that night because she was working on our true anniversary. But it didn't matter much to us; we were still celebrating it so all was good. My bro's were still clueless, even the supposed "genius" knew nothing of the reasons behind my disappearances. They still think that I'm out helping April a lot. Of course she covers for me, so that's probably why they're still in the dark on this. Even Casey has been helping cover for me after meeting her. He said that despite the species difference, she wasn't as bad as he thought she'd be. Which was good…I guess.

Anyways, that night I had arrived a little early to set up the dinner I had made for the occasion. We had agreed to meet here at eight o'clock as usual. It wasn't long before everything was set up and I had taken to watching the minutes tick by on my new watch. Donny made it so there must be some sort of ulterior motive behind him giving it to me since no one else got one. I thought it might have been a GPS unit so I ran it under one of Don's machines that deactivates them. I don't know if it really _did _put one in there, but the next day he tried to take it back for some repairs claiming to think something was wrong with it. I told him that that was impossible because it was telling time perfectly, and then walked away without giving it back. Yes, be amazed, I out-maneuvered the genius! Let's hear the applause! Cue the victory music! Where's my bottle of champagne I'm supposed to be opening? Bring on the cameras and the hot girls!

Speaking of hot girls, I looked at my watch again to see that not only had it reached eight o'clock, but it was past that by a good five minutes. But I wasn't too awfully worried. She was often late due to the idiots at the diner. She was never more than ten minutes and was always super apologetic when she was. I continued to watch the time as the minutes continued to go by even as it passed the thirty minute mark. She had yet to show up and I was starting to get worried. Usually, if she was going to be more than ten minutes late she called and if it was going to be more than twenty minutes, she'd just reschedule. It was now half passed the hour and I hadn't even heard from her. Needless to say, I was beginning to worry.

I started to pace a while ago, about the time the food had started to cool down. But that was the last thing on my mind right now. I had tried to call her a few minutes before but she hadn't picked up. I tried to convince myself that she had been called into work and forgot to let me know. But I knew that was highly unlikely so it wasn't much help. I wanted to go over to her house and check it out but I was afraid she'd show up here as soon as I left so I waited a bit longer in a vain hope that she'd walk through that door like nothing was wrong. But when my watch hit nine and I still hadn't heard from her, I decided to risk it. I placed a note telling her to contact me if I'm not back, just in case she arrived while I was gone then put on my coat and hat before tearing out of there like a bat out of hell.

It took me only half the time it normally took to get to her apartment I rang her doorbell continuous for over five minutes, but no one answered. I would have kept it up if my shell cell didn't go off. I scrambled for my phone, hoping it was my girlfriend. I was so relieved to see that picture of a Kit Kat bar that I almost forgot to answer the phone.

"Oh my gosh Katty! You had me so worried! Where—" I was suddenly cut off by her anxious voice at the other end.

"Mikey! I-I'm _so _sorry! I—" She broke off with a sound like someone had yanked the phone out of her hands. I didn't have to wait long before another voice spoke into the phone.

"Hello Michelangelo." A cool voice said over the phone. "It's a pleasure to finally get to speak with you."

"Who are you? What have you done with my girlfriend?" I demanded, my rising anxiety rising again.

"All in good time, my short mutant friend, all in good time." His voice was a bit more cheerful like he was starting a game that he always wins. But it still had a chill to it that sent me shivering. "First let's talk about Katherine here. I must applaud you, Mike. She's quite a catch. I didn't think a guy like you could get a girl like this. It would be a shame if something happened to such a pretty face." I heard a disgusted whine come through the phone that was unmistakably Katty's voice. He must have been close to her, probably even touching her face as he spoke. I suddenly became angry, something I didn't do too often, with good reason. The last time I let myself get angry; well, let's just say it didn't turn out well.

"Don't touch her." I growled into the phone. I could feel the ice start to course through my veins. When I realized what was happening, I closed my eyes trying to stop it, or at least postpone the inevitable. I couldn't let him know what I was capable of, not yet; I wanted to see him first.

"Oh so the terrapin has teeth. Wouldn't have expected that from you, Michelangelo. My sources tell me that you are supposed to be a happy, hyper little fellow. That they never saw you anger in the slightest. Were they mistaken?" he had obviously noticed my change in attitude, so I quickly tried to calm myself to cover for it. There's a very good reason why I leave the angry stuff to Raph.

"Who are you?" I ask, both because I needed to know and I wanted to change the subject.

"There's no need to worry about that. I'm not the _real _enemy here, only a messenger hired to deliver him the goods and give you this message."

"Why?"

"Because I'm good at what I do."

"I still want to know who I'm talking to." I told him confidently, starting to feel normal again. "And if you say Nobody I'll know you're lying, I know the guy."

"The jokester returns." The man commented lightly. "Why's that."

"I'm trying to find out your name." I told him simply. "I can't keep calling you that-creep-that-kidnapped-my-girlfriend."

"Alright, if you insist. Just call me Hermes, like from the mythology."

"Who?" I knew very well who Hermes was, but I didn't want his nickname, I wanted something I could trace.

"Hermes, the god of messengers?" he said, trying to get me to recognized the mythical guy. I would have informed him that he was the god of thieves as well but that would have ruined it. "The guy with the winged sandals."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Figures, no one appreciates the classics anymore." He said with a halfhearted sigh.

"Such a pity." I agreed, just for the sake of agreeing. "I bet your boss doesn't either."

"No, I can't say he does. He's an idiot as well, can't expect much from them."

"Who's your boss anyways? I don't believe you told me yet."

"So that's why you're so agreeable all of a sudden. You want the name of my employer."

"Can't blame a guy for tryin'."

"No, I suppose I can't. But I'll tell you anyways." I was silent for a moment before asking.

"Why?"

"That's part of my mission. My employer wants you to know that it was he who is responsible."

"Who?"

"Hun." My heart skipped a beat as he said that name. "We're on our way to meet him now." I heard a worried, if not scared, gasp from Katty that told me I needed to act quick. If Hun got his hands on her, she would most likely die.

"Please, don't!" I pleaded into the phone, my anger forgotten. "I'll do anything you want, just don't give her to Hun."

"I'm sorry, it's a bit late for that now." He answered, almost playful. "I've already been paid and once money has been exchanged my employers know I'll keep my end of the bargain. That's why I'm so successful."

"Please, just let her go and I'll do anything you want, you need only ask."

"I told you no." he said coldly. "I am only a messenger, that is all. Now, let's stop chatting and get down to business. There's something on the roof that I think you're going to want to see." I looked up at the roof, a little hesitant to go up there. "Don't worry, it's not an ambush. We simply left a present there for you."

I was on the roof in only a couple seconds, glancing around the area for whatever he had left.

"It's on the north side of the building. You'll know when you see it." He said through the phone, somehow knowing I was already up there. But I didn't really care how at that moment, I was busy trying to figure out which way was north. Once I did, I rushed over there and immediately saw what he was talking about.

"She became quite upset when we ripped up that stuffed little turtle of hers. Can I safely assume that it was a gift from you?"

"You can." I answered icily. I could feel that cool anger returning as I knelt down next to the slashed stuffy. It was in five pieces with its fluff scattered around it like blood. Of course she would be upset about this, he just murdered her favorite stuffy. For the past few weeks, she's been bringing it everywhere with her, even to our dates. She has even went as far as calling him our kid; she'd come to our dates and make me greet "our son" before I kissed her. Don't ask me why, but she seemed to find that whole situation hilarious.

I forced myself to stay silent, knowing that if I spoke, he would know for sure something had changed because I knew that this time; I wasn't going to be able to get this to go away.

"My boss would like to make it perfectly clear that if you don't meet him at midnight tonight, your girlfriend will end up looking very similar to him next time you see her. Oh, and you must come alone." His voice was as cold as I felt right now. He hung up before I could even think of a response if I had wanted to speak. I stayed still for a moment, processing what he told me. Hun wanted to meet me, actually he probably just wanted to separate me from my brothers so he could kill me without their interference. The age old divide and conquer scheme that I doubt he came up with on his own. He was a natural born idiot; not like me, who chooses to be an idiot to unintentionally mask the fact I'm actually quite smart. Yes, I am well aware of my subconscious tendencies, at least right now.

You know how I said that I never get angry? There's a reason for that. It's not because I _can't_ get angry, it's because of what happens _when _I get angry that's the problem. Most people, when they become extremely angry they become narrow minded and rash. They do and say things that they never would have said under different circumstances. It's as if their mind shuts off and lets the body do whatever it feels like doing. But that doesn't happen with me. Instead of that hot, blinding rage in which they feel every emotion at once, I become engulfed by an icy anger in which I feel nothing. I don't feel mad or sad, upset or worried. Master Splinter says that it's even possible for me to slip in so deep that I wouldn't even feel pain. My mind becomes clear; it is only during these times that I am able to use my brain to its fullest potential.

Normally my mind is a hundred places at once, jumping between comic books, movies, TV shows, and real life. But during these times, it's like all those other things fall away, leaving only what started my cold rage in the first place. I am then able to plan what I am going to do about it. Under normal circumstances, one would think this is a good thing, but not for me. Yes, I am able to think up brilliant plans that normally only Don could put out, but it comes with a price. I lose my sense of reality, my sense of self. When I fall into this state, I become so focused on the task at hand that I won't do anything other than that task. I certainly won't let anyone stand in my way.

Master Splinter is the only person that knows about this. He has actually witnessed me in this state, it must have scared him because for a while after that he was watching me like I was going to succumb to it again at any moment. According to him, it's happened twice, though I only remember the one. The first time was when I was really young. He didn't tell me what happened exactly, only that something to do with Raph being excessively mean and that my brother never wanting to get near my crayons again, especially the orange ones. But we were both so young, it's not surprising that neither of us remember it.

The second time was more recent, the day I turned 13 to be exact. Master Splinter knew that I had been keeping a drawing notebook secret for some time. I didn't want my brothers to see them and start mocking my work; I didn't take criticism very well. The last time I ever showed them anything was when I was five. It was a picture of the four of us with Splinter. All three of them had mocked it so much that I didn't pick up a crayon again for almost 2 years. Anyways, Master Splinter understood the reason I kept my sketches a secret, so he waited until night time and took me out to the roof tops in order to give me my presents. It was this fantastic set of a hundred colored pencils, not Crayola or Roseart or any of the cheap ones like that, they were the professional brand. I don't know how much they had been but I knew they must have cost him a pretty penny because these things didn't come cheap. But that wasn't all; he also gave me this beautiful, sunset orange drawing notebook. It was covered with this awesome dragon design on the front. Before this I had been working out of an old lined notebook that I found in the dump. But this wasn't like that, it was a real drawing notebook with thick paper and unlined pages. It was a notebook worthy of the colored pencils he gave me. That would have been my favorite birthday ever if what happened next never happened.

In a moment's notice we were both surrounded by hundreds of, what I know now to be, Foot ninjas. We tried to fight them off but, I wasn't as skilled back then as I am now. I had only been able to take out three by the time I was over powered, disarmed, and thrown to the floor. Master Splinter took out almost fifty of them in the same time it took to take out my three. But that's all he was able to do, not because he couldn't take out more, but because they threatened to kill me if he continued to resist. So he stopped and let himself be taken for my sake. I had been confused and scared. I didn't know who these people where, let alone why they had attacked us in the first place. I thought they might have been working for the scientists that Raph always talked about, the ones with the buzz saws and the scalpels to use on their next mutant experiment. I had shuddered from fear when one of the men put their sword to my neck. Never before had I been in such a dangerous situation in which someone truly wanted to kill me. Of course I was going to be scared out of my shell.

Another of the ninjas, the one I assumed was in charge of this whole thing, had stood there, mocking my fear. It had reminded me of what Raph would do when we were little and I went into his room to keep particularly bad nightmares at bay. He would laugh and call me a scaredy cat, but at least he'd wait till the morning when I wasn't scared anymore. This man was just standing there, mocking me without any thought to how I felt at this time. At that I could only think that this is how super villains act, so he must be in charge. After he had his fun teasing me, he went over to my new presents and sliced then to smithereens, saying something about turtles not needing junk like that. When he did that, my fear suddenly fled, leaving me stunned. Those had been my new birthday presents and I had really liked them.

I was just starting to get a bit angry when the man walked over to Splinter saying that he was going to take the rat out first. That's what threw me over the edge, the fact that this man was threatening the life of not only my Sensei but my one and only father. I couldn't condone this, it was unforgivable. That was when the icy rage hit. All other emotions that I had slipped away, leaving me clear to think on how to get me and my father out of here and back to the lair without them following us. I don't really remember exactly what I did, only that I escaped my restraints and was able to grab Splinter before they realized what was happening. Then I headed back home, using a bunch of alleyways and back ways in order to get there without being followed. A soon as we got back I snapped out of it and passed out on the couch, despite the fact that it was currently being occupied by my brothers.

The next day Master Splinter and I had a long talk about what happened and what we were going to do about it. He said that I should keep quiet about the attack and try to forget about it. That wasn't too hard, the last half was already pretty fuzzy. He also said that I should try not to get angry like that, though it has only happened a couple of times, he saw it as a danger to my health, as well as everyone else's.

As you can guess, he told me to keep this secret from my brothers as well because there was no need to worry them with things they couldn't do anything about. So none of them know about it, and I hoped they never would find out. But as I saw things on the roof top that night, I doubt there was going to be a way to avoid it. I needed to get to that meeting with Hun tonight and the only way I would be able to do that is if I traced Katty's phone. The jerk didn't give me the meeting place so I was going to have to find it on my own. But tracing her phone meant going home and using Don's computer to do so, and the way I was going to act when I got there would tell them something was up. But it's couldn't be helped. I needed that location so, in turn, I need his computer, and once I got the location, I could plan accordingly. After making up my mind, I picked up the remains of the stuffy, knowing I couldn't leave it there, and with one last look at her window, I was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

so yeah, Mikey's mad, he acts weird when he's mad. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, I tried to explain it as well as possible but it turned out sounding more like some sort of super power. Just to clarify, it's not, his mind is just wired differently when it comes to anger. Anyways, I think I'll let the story do the talking for now, after all that's what its here for.

I don't own the turtles, though it doesn't stop me from trying to lure them over with pizza. :)  
~~~~~~~

I walked into the lair about ten o'clock, making a bee line towards Don's lab. Normally it would have taken me ten minutes instead of forty but I was making sure Hermes didn't send people to follow me to my home. Anyways, I didn't even bother to take off my coat and hat, I would be leaving as soon as I got the location anyways, I wanted the extra time to case the place out. I swung open the door to the lab seeing Don almost jump out of his shell as I made my way towards his computer. Luckily it was already on so I wouldn't need to wait to boot it up.

"Mikey? What are you doing here? I thought you were at April's shop." I didn't answer him even though I knew I'd have an easier time with this if I did. I just couldn't waste the brain power on mundane conversation such as this. I exited out of whatever Don had on the screen at the time; I didn't really care what it was so I didn't bother to look. Instead I pulled up the tracking program and looked for the one labeled "Mikey05". That was the phone I had given to Katty, the four phones before it had been destroyed or lost so that had been my fifth, the one I have is the sixth. Unfortunately, Don didn't seem to keep track of the lost or broken phones because all I saw on there was "Mikey06". So I open the localized search engine and typed in the phone's tag, the "Mikey05" thing, but nothing came up. So I closed my eyes and tried to remember the locator's number tag that I thought should work. It was a bunch of numbers that act like a serial number and typed that in. Finally the program recognized it, but a window popped up telling me that the tracker had been deactivated. I glared at the screen, not out of frustration but because I didn't like being held up. I was about to start the process of reactivating it when someone pulled me roughly away from the screen. Apparently, Don had been asking me questions throughout the whole time I was working and didn't like being ignored in his own lab.

"Mikey, what are you doing?!" he asked angrily as he took a good look at me. His anger faded as he saw something in my eyes that he didn't like. I briefly wondered what that might be, but it was pushed into the back of my head as my mind became focused on coming up with the solution of this problem. I pushed his arm away and turned back to the screen in front of me, starting to type furiously on the keyboard. I might not have been born a genius but after watching Don do this often enough, I knew how to at least get the computer to receive the signal. As I worked, I could hear Don calling for the other two, telling them that there was something wrong with me and he didn't know what. I was only a few keystrokes from getting that signal when I was pulled away yet again. This time it was Raph that had my arm.

"What do ya think you're doin', shell-for-brains?" He asked, giving me a glair. "You're supposed ta ask before ya use someone's computa." I looked up at him, my face indifferent.

"Let go." I told him simply, my voice pretty much emotionless except for the hint of authority that's not normally there. He gave me a strange look, as his grip loosened a bit, unfortunately it wasn't enough to slip out of it. But he seemed a bit confused by the lack of tone in my voice.

"What the shell is wrong with ya?" he asked, getting angrier by the second. "You're actin' like a freakin' robot!"

"He could be hypnotized." Leo offered after a moment. I tried to pull away from him to get back to the computer, but Raph wouldn't let go. "Don't let him near that computer until we can figure out what's wrong with him."

"Wasn't gonna." He growled, if possible tightening his grip on me. I was trying to be patient with them, and try to convince them to let me go.

"I'm not hypnotized, or under the influence of any enemy technology. Now let me go and finish what I'm doing." I told them, speaking in a complete sentence for the first time since I walked in.

"Don't believe ya." Raph hissed loudly. "Ya can't be in your right mind."

"I never said that." I answered quietly, glancing down at the floor for a moment. I knew I should have tried to fight my anger, but I needed it. I would never be able to save her if I didn't let myself be taken by it. "Now, for the last time, let go."

"What do you mean by that?" Don asked, looking at me curiously, if a bit worried; but I was done talking. Before any of them could blink, I twisted myself out of my older brother's grip so I could get behind him and push him into my other brothers. I then typed a few more lines into the computer and hit enter. Unfortunately I had to wait for it to process my request, giving my brothers ample time to grab me from behind and pull me out of the lab. Raph had me in a full nelson, trying to restrain me but I fought, doing anything to escape from his grip. I had just gotten out and was about to knock Raph out when something pulled me up short.

"Michelangelo! Stop!" My fist stopped only inches from his face at the sound of our father's voice. The three of them took advantage of my hesitation and knocked me to the ground as they pinned my arms behind my shell. "What is the matter?" he asked me, not even telling them to let me up. He probably figured that if I did get up, I wouldn't tell them anything. He was right; if I wasn't pinned down I'd go straight back to work. "What has gotten you into this state?"

"Tell them to let go." I pleaded, still having minimal emotion in my voice. "I have to go!"

"Not until you tell me what has happened." He answered, no confusion in his voice. He knew what's wrong with me, he just doesn't know why. I stayed silent, weighing the pro's and con's of telling them the reason for my iciness. "The sooner we know what happened, the sooner you can get back to what you were doing." His reasoning was sound, I knew that I wouldn't be able to save her if I didn't tell them everything.

"They took her. I have to get her back."

"Took who?" Leo asked from somewhere above me. He must be one of the ones pinning me down. He was probably going through his mental catalogue of all the females we know.

"Katty."

"Who?" Leo and Raph ask, almost simultaneously. But Don was strangely silent. He must recognize the name and trying to figure out from where.

"Katty Evergreen?" Don's voice asked and I attempted to nod into the floorboards. "Why? By my reckoning, you've only met her once. When you went to check out that vase for her." I let out a humorless laugh at this statement.

"You still believe that?" I asked with another chuckle.

"What?"

"That was a cover story that her and April came up with to explain my absence." I explained simply.

"If you weren't with her, then where were you?"

"With her. Just not for the same reasons."

"What do you mean by that?" Leo asked, very confused. But I think Don was starting to connect the dots.

"She's my girlfriend." I answer bluntly. Leo and Raph are sputtering random words as they try to ask several questions at once. Finally Leo is able to say something intelligible.

"But…isn't she dating that weird guy, with the trench coat." I nod towards my coat in response. "But, that's impossible. The guy had a strange name. What was it? Um…"

"Meka?" I offer.

"Yeah, that's it, Meka."

"Normally, I'd make some comment on how I'm insulted by what you think of my nickname but I don't have the time." I answered, trying to convince them to let me up before I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Who took her?" Don asked, the first to recover from this startling revelation.

"Hun." I said quickly. "He said for me to meet him alone at midnight or he'll kill her."

"What? Why?" Leo questioned, I could hear a skeptical note in his voice.

"I think he wants to kill me." I tell them honestly. "Now let me up."

"So you can walk right inta his trap? I don' think so." Raph said to me angrily.

"Let me up." There was no use to try and tell thet I'm smarter than that when, for the last sixteen years, I had been proving to them I wasn't. There was no way I was going to have enough patience to explain to them why I'm acting differently either.

"No!"

"Raphael." Master Splinter called out, for the first time since I admitted I had a girlfriend. "Let him go."

"What? But sensei…"

"You must trust that Michelangelo knows better than to play into the enemy's hands." I heard my brother scoff at this but he didn't object. "You must let him up or he will let himself up."

"That's impossible sensei. We've got 'im pinned; he ain't gettin' up if we don't let 'em." I was just starting to think about how I could prove him wrong when whoever was pinning me to the floor suddenly stopped. "Hey! What are you two doin'? Let me go!" I got to my feet and forced myself to stop and see what happened. Apparently Leo and Don took sensei's warning more seriously than Raph did. They were the ones that had pulled Raph away.

"I'd rather not fight with our brother in whatever state he's in." Leo said smartly. He looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with me. "Something tells me that right now he's more dangerous than normal." Sensei nodded, both in response to Leo and in giving me permission to leave. And though my feet itched to run back into the lab at that exact moment, I forced them to stay still a few seconds longer.

"Thank you Master." I say quickly with a bow then let my feet tear off to the computer to finish what I started. Unfortunately, I had waited too long to get back and the system was shut down. So I had to do everything over again. While I was doing this my brothers were questioning Sensei about my sudden change in attitude. He explained what was going on, how this was just a different type of anger that most do not have. He told them that it was very rare, to the point that only 1 in a 100,000 people have it but to varying degrees. Half of these people are at such a low degree that they are not even aware they are in possession of it, and half of what's left never get angry enough to provoke it. Not to mention eighty present of all of them express normal anger as well so it's almost never found out. He slowly explained that in my case, I was one of the extremely rare ones that not only had no other way of expressing anger, but had such a high degree of it that when I was overcome by it, I would not become normal until whatever set me off is taken care of. He finished explaining everything else about the time I got the tracker beacon to finally come back on line. I could feel my brother's weary eyes bore into me as I rerouted the location network to my shell cell so I would know if the decided to move her at the last minute.

"The quicker he completes his mission, the safer he will be." My sensei tells them simply.

"Then we must help him get her back." Leo suggested, his mind made up. "I won't lose my brother to something like this." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the other two nod.

"I go alone." I say, startling them. They must have thought just because my attention was on the computer I was unaware of what was going on in the room. I might be focused on finding Katty right now, but it doesn't mean my mind does not keep tabs on what's happening.

"Of course." Don said, before Leo or Raph could say otherwise. "But we're going to be your back up just in case." I realized later that he must have had a pretty hard time letting me take over the planning of the mission. He was always the brilliant strategist, but now I was in charge of that department, and from what he heard, I was better at it.

"Good, I might need you." I say as a beginnings of a plan enters my head.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe." I say mysteriously as I leave the lab and head for the door. "Don, make sure the battle shell is fully equipped. No skimping on anything, especially the medical supplies. Raph, I want you on the shell cycle. When I'm inside, I'll want a constant feed of what's going on out there. Leo, you're to be on the rooftops keeping an eye on things from up there. Sensei, I'm going to need you to keep them from doing anything rash that will jeopardize this mission." They nodded at my commands, though Raph a bit hesitantly. I guess he doesn't like taking orders from his little brother. "I'm leaving now. I want all of you in position by 11:30, at the latest. Not a second later. I'll send the location to the battle shell's GPS." I opened the door and was about to leave when I remembered one more thing to say.

"Oh, and I'm warning you now." I glance over my shoulder to make sure they're listening. "Don't get in my way."  
===-===

I sat in the rafters of an old harbor warehouse for the past half hour. I had been studying what was going on down below. Hun has been pacing ever since 11:45, as if he thought I wasn't going to show. I guess he didn't know me as well as he thought he did. When the clock hit midnight, Hun became obviously angry.

"Where is he?!" he exclaimed, turning towards Hermes. "You said he'd be here!"

"He will be." The man said calmly. He was leaning against the wall, the same wall that Katty was chained up to. He was a slight man, kind of wiry with boring brown hair and these gray eyes that would have creeped me out if I was normal. "If he's as in love with her as he sounded, he'll be here?"

"And if he doesn't?"

"You can still kill your traitor, can't you?" As they spoke, I slipped down to the floor. I continued to watch them come to this conclusion.

"You're right and because he's late, I'm killing her right now." Hum pulled out a large knife as he made his way over to a wide-eyed Katty.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone looked around, trying to find were my voice was originating. But due to the emptiness of the warehouse it bounced around is if it didn't have a starting point. After letting them sweat it out for a few seconds before stepping out of the shadows that I was hiding in. "I've been here for a while now."

"How?!" Hun exclaimed as he finally zeroed in on me. "None of my men have seen hide or hair of you all night!"

"First of all, there's you're problem." I joked in a humorless voice that startled them. "We don't have hair. Second, when did you start using that phrase? It's supposed to make someone sound smart but it just makes _you_ sound like an idiot." He attempted to process this as I took slow, confident steps towards my girlfriend.

"How did you get in here undetected?" Hermes asked, being the first to recover.

"'To underestimate your opponent is hazards, to underestimate the skills of a ninja, deadly.'" I answered quoting my father before one of our raids on the foot's headquarters. I continued towards Katty till Several PD's stood in my way. I thought about taking them out right there and then, but I needed to get her out of their hands first, or at least off the wall. Once she was free of those shackles, she could fight right alongside me. But that would only be possible if she got out of this uninjured, which would be highly unlikely.

"It's strange to hear something like that from you." Hermes said with a puzzled look on his face.

"You took my girlfriend, what did you expect?" I asked flatly, my question barely sounding as such. I didn't let him answer. Instead I just kept speaking as if he I didn't expect one, and I didn't. "You see, I'm mad. And trust me when I say this, you won't like me when I'm mad."

I could see Katty relax a bit when she heard this. She was probably thinking I was trying to fake this and that saying was a clue to her that I was still myself. Unfortunately that was not the case. Though the words were similar to what Bruce Banner would say when he was close to turning into the hulk, it was only a coincidence. There was no secret meaning behind it, only a warning to they won't like what they were going to see.

"Give me my girlfriend and no one will get hurt."

"Why should we do that?" Hun asked smugly. "As long as we have her hostage, there's nothing you can do that won't end in her death."

"As soon as she dies than your life is mine for the taking."

"Wha'?"

"I'll say it simply. She dies. You die." He still had that dumb look on his face so I decided I needed to explain more completely. "You were right about one thing, you have the advantage as long as you keep her in your possession. That's the only thing that is holding me back from killing you right here, right now. But as soon as she's gone, there is nothing."

They sat there, all of them dumbstruck by the speech I just gave, especially my brothers, if the quiet static was anything to tell by. I was supposed to be getting a constant fed of what's happening out there, but they had all gone quiet for a moment. I guess it's not every day the jester becomes the advisor. I thought about trying to get past the men blocking my path but I figured they'd snap out of their stupor in time to stop me, and I didn't have a good plan that would stop that.

"But isn't that the very reason why we won't give her back to you?" Hermes said, only testing the limits of my 'new found' intelligence. "If we give her back, what's keeping you from killing us all?"

"My word."

"That means nothing."

"A ninja's word means _everything_." I told him sharply. "I will be more worried about getting her to safety than trying to exact my revenge."

"Which gives us more reason to kill you before you have a chance to get this revenge."

"Who says I'd let myself get killed by the likes of you?"

"Did you forget who still has your girlfriend?" Hun asked finally entering the conversation again. He was now standing next to Katty, holding the knife to her throat. "I could kill her at any time."

"Did you hear me? If you kill her you lose your hostage, the only thing stopping me from killing you." I said, with a faint look of annoyance placed on my face, not like it was genuine or anything, it was simply a move to unnerve them, and it was working. Hun looked at Hermes like he was expecting him to come up with something to fix this one-of-a-kind situation. While Hermes himself looked to be trying to come up with said plan. "Just give her back."

"Wait, uh, I can still hurt her, can't I?" Hun asked Hermes, with a strange look on his face. I think it was his thinking face but it didn't fit too well.

"Actually, yes. As long as you don't kill her." Hermes answered, sounding surprised. I would be too if I could feel anything right now. "So, Michelangelo, if you do anything funny, Katty here will suffer for it."

"Do you think I care?" I asked, trying to bluff my way out, even if it was highly unlikely for it to work.

"Yes, or you wouldn't be here." Hermes said to her. "Now, be a good turtle and let the men disarm you." When I didn't say anything he motioned for the three in front of me to take away my chucks. I let them, knowing if need be, I could beat them to a pulp without their help. After my weapons were thrown aside, the three men cautiously restrained me. When I made no move to stop them, they became brave and held my arms a little more tightly than absolutely necessary.

"Hun, the turtle is all yours." Hermes said with a flair of his arms. "You may do with him what you will. So, with my side of the bargain paid in full, I would like the rest of the money you owe me. Then I will take my leave."

"Fine, bring it 'ere." He said waved his arm, and a man brought a large suit case forward. He opened it up to show it was full of hundred dollar bills before closing it back up and offering it to the man. "Your payment, as promised."

"A pleasure doing business with you." The wiry man said as he took the money. "I hope to have future business ventures with you."

"Same here, it's hard to find trustworthy partners now a days."

"That is the sole reason I exist. And why my services have such a high price tag."

"It's worth it." Hermes gave a little stage bow and headed out the door. Leaving me alone with the idiot leader and his moronic henchmen. There was not a working brain between them, which made my mission a lot easier. It was still going to be difficult but not as bad as if there was someone smart in their midst.

"Now, what to do with the turtle freak?"


	8. Chapter 8

Apologies for the later than usual update. I was rereading it and found that I had to fix some things before posting it. I'll make sure there's a second later tonight but for now enjoy this.

I own a turtle...not THE turtles...A turtle...and he's not even a mutant...in other words, no ninja turtles for me  
~~~~~~~~

"I could kill you now, or I could torture you _then _kill you." Hun mused to himself, an ugly grin spreading across his face. "Oh, I like that idea. Cause a whole ton of pain so you'll be begging me to kill ya. Wait, I gadda even better idea. Master Shredder use to do this with a whole ton of his prisoners, somethan called 'emotional torture.' It's funny because whenever he hurt someone close to the prisoner, emotionally close, it seemed to hurt them more than anything you can do with a knife. And I got your girlfriend here, who has to be close to you, cause, well, she's you're _girlfriend_. I could torture her before I torture you and I might even get some secrets out of you in the process." During that whole speech, I noticed that there was something happening, as if there was some sort of feeling was seeping back into my system. It was faint but I could just vaguely identify it as anxiety, maybe even fear. He was threatening to hurt Katty, my Kit Kat, and I was starting to get the feeling I wouldn't be able to stop him. I shook my head lightly, expelling these thoughts; they weren't going to help my cause so they were completely unnecessary.

"That's what I'll do. I'll hurt your girlfriend, then hurt you. Kill you, then kill your girlfriend. Or maybe I'll kill her first, if you're too wounded to fight back. We'll see, won't we."

"Why bother hurting her?" I ask lazily. "Haven't you noticed that you aren't getting any reaction out of me?" Hun gave me a dumb look. "I'm not the turtle you thought you knew."

"Why not? You look the same."

"Just because I look like the old Michelangelo, doesn't mean I _am _him. And I already told you why; I'm mad, pissed off, and bad things happen when I'm pissed off." I looked him in the eyes, causing a shiver to go down his spine, I saw him give a little shake before I continued. "So kill me now, because if you touch her again, it will be like you signed your own death certificate."

"Y-you're bluffing." He claimed, his voice acquiring a slight quiver to it.

"Am I?"

"You couldn't kill me, you haven't killed anyone since the time you started fighting."

"No, I haven't."

"You don't have the guts to even kill a bug."

"First of all, no I wouldn't, if it was the regular me you were dealing with. But it's not, as I've explained before, I'm different, and capable of a lot more than the regular me was. Second, Raph has me kill bugs all the time, so I imagine killing you would be of no real difference." It took him several minutes to decipher this in his head, then when he understood what I meant, he just stood there trying to figure out if I was lying or not. After about five minutes of thought, he must have come to some sort of conclusion because that's when he finally did something other than abusing his brain cell. Unfortunately, what he did was the exact opposite of what I hoped would happen, despite the fact that it was what I was expecting would happen.

He took his knife, and sliced it down her arm, drawing blood. Katty screamed, making whatever feelings I had left to freeze over in anger. He then used the knife to finish what he had started, removing the dragon from her arm. Her screams echoed through the empty warehouse until I couldn't take it anymore. I escaped from the men's grasp, knocking them all unconscious in a matter of seconds and rushed at Hun. I was grabbed from behind by several more of his lackeys, and after taking out several more of them I was forced to the ground by the sheer numbers. Hun called for several of the men on perimeter duty to come in and help keep me restrained. About ten of them came in, leaving only five to keep watch over the outside. I whispered "now" through my invisible head set, knowing that the plan would begin in only about a minute.

"You shouldn't have done that freak." Hun said, by now he was done with the tattoo, not leaving a single piece of purple skin on her arm. I could see the blood dripping onto the ground near her feet. One of the men pinning me down grabbed the ends of my bandanna, forcing me to look at Katty's tear-streaked face. I could see the pain written on her face as well as the knowledge that Hun had more planned for her than just that. "Now I'll hurt her even worse." He took his bloody knife and pressed knelt down so it was pointed at her legs. The blade had just started cutting her calf when a van exploded through the side of the warehouse, firing the newly installed machine guns as it came barreling in.

With the PD distracted, I was easily able to knock them off and in the chaos that followed, make a beeline to the target I really wanted. Before he could even figure out what was going on, I slammed into Hun, pulling the knife out of his grasp as he tumbled to the ground. Then, without a single hesitating thought, I killed him. Part of me felt a bit disgusted with myself but at this point that was a very small part. I was vaguely aware that I would have to face what I did later, when I was back to normal but right now, the only thing I needed to do was get Katty to safety. And with Hun out of the picture, I could do just that. My brothers were fighting the other gang members so I was free to get my girl off the wall they had her chained to. I came up and used the knife to pick the locks on the cuffs. At first all she saw was the knife and shied away from me. But after she noticed what I was doing, she let me. It didn't take too long to get all four of them to release her, but with her bleeding that the rate she was, I wasn't surprised to see that she had passed out.

I gathered her into my arms and darted towards the battle shell. After I climbed into the back I gave a high pitched whistle, signaling the others that it was time to go. They came running, Don tried to get behind the wheel but I stopped him.

"No, let Leo drive! I need you back here!" he took one look at the girl that I had laid across the floor of the van and nodded in understanding as he climbed in. Leo got in the driver's seat and even though he's not the best driver, I knew we didn't have the time to be picky right now. He threw the vehicle into reverse and then went tearing down the street with Raph taking out any pursuers with his bike. Don was doing emergency first aid, trying to keep her from bleeding to death before we got back to the lair. Even though she was unconscious, every so often she'd give a bit of a whine or call my name and I'd be there to pet her hair telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Now that the majority of the mission was done, I was starting to defrost as emotions started flowing into my brain again, as well as everything else that I neglected in order to pull off this mission of sorts. With my girlfriend safe from the bad guys and being treated by my brother, I started to wonder if her wounds were too great to be saved from or what would happen now that the Purple Dragon's leader was dead, or if my brothers actually saw me kill him. If they did, what would they think of me? For sure, they would think that I was a monster, a cold hearted villain that didn't have a problem killing people. But that wasn't true, or I don't think it's true. I don't even know right know how I feel about the fact that I just killed someone for the first time in my life. Yeah, I know, he deserved it, but was it right for me to kill him instead of letting the police do the job? I don't know! I just didn't know anymore!

All these thoughts and worries and feelings were swarming around in my head and after not being able to feel anything for several hours, it was just so overwhelming. I think I know why I passed out last time I had calmed down, because I could barely stand this! The only reason I was forcing myself to stay awake was for Katty's sake. She needed me right now, I couldn't not be there for her. So I tried not to let my thoughts take over. Instead I focused my mind solely on Katty and reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

I was so focused on comforting my girlfriend, I didn't even notice that we had already gotten back to the lair until my brother tried to pick her up. I regret to inform you of my next actions. It wasn't the nicest thing I ever did to my brother, but in my defense, he was just trying to take away my girlfriend that had been wounded by an evil man right in front of me. Of course I was going to be protective of her. When Donny tried to take her away on me, I gave him a very fierce glair, and then hissed. Yes, I hissed like a feral cat at my most undeserving brother. He jumped back, startled by the most un-Mikey-like noise.

"It's alright Mike, we're home. I was only going to bring her inside." I blinked and looked out the now open door seeing that we were, indeed, back inside our garage.

"Oh, sorry." I whispered quietly, to ashamed to say it any louder. He bent down to pick her up again but, for some reason I just couldn't let him. So before he could I scooped her up in my own arms and got to my feet. "I'll take her."

"But Mike, you're tired and…" he trailed off as he saw me pull her closer to me. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight, I just couldn't. "Alright, put her on the sofa."

"But it's lumpy."

"Lumpy or not, it will have to do." He ordered, a note of relief barely noticeable in his time. He must have figured out that I'm back to normal because he was now treating me as such. He wasn't as tense, or awkward around me as he was when I was like that. I turned and carried her into the elevator and then when we got to the main level, over to the sofa where I gently set her down. I knelt down beside her, and resumed petting her hair as Donny went straight to his lab to grab the medical supplies he couldn't bring with him.

"Mikey?" I jumped at the sound of my name. I looked up at Leo, a startled look on my face, I was sure of it. "You're alright now?" I hesitated for a moment. Then gave a brief nod and turned back to Katty. I didn't want to say anything because then he'd know I was lying. Yeah, it was true I wasn't the emotional icicle anymore, but I don't think I'm quite the same as I was before either. I don't know if it was just the confusion or if an after effect of killing someone, but I just didn't feel right.

"Michelangelo, you need your rest." Splinter said as he came out of the elevator. "You over exerted yourself. Head up to your room and get a few hours of sleep."

"I'm not leaving her side." I said quietly, too tired to defy him any louder. As it was all three of my brother's halted whatever they were doing to stare at me. I never spoke out against our father's orders, if so I only did so jokingly. They all could tell by the tone in my voice that I wasn't joking.

"You need rest or you will be no good to her."

"Then I'll rest right here." I told him, motioning towards the floor I was kneeling on. "But I'm not leaving her side."

"Mikey, I need that space to take care of her." Donny said, trying to talk me out of it.

"I'm not leaving her side." I repeated a little more forcefully. Though I didn't look up from Katty, I heard Master Splinter give a sigh as Donny gave him a desperate look.

"Leonardo, go set up the spare cot in Michelangelo's room. Donatello, will you be able to care for Miss. Evergreen from there?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, then make whatever preparations you need to so you can do so." Donny nodded and took off back to the lab as Leo disappeared to find the cot. "Michelangelo, I do not want to hear an excuse for not sleeping or I will have Donatello give you one of the sedatives to force you to sleep."

"I understand, sensei." I said, mentally sighing in relief.

"You may take her up as soon as your brother comes back and says it's ready." I nodded. "And Michelangelo, tomorrow morning your brothers and I will want an explanation for all of this."

"Of course sensei."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, not much to say before this chapter so I guess I'll just say that I hope you enjoy.

I don't own the turtles...I tried to kidnap them once...apparently kidnapping ninjas is a little harder than it sounds.  
~~~~~~~~

It took me forever to fall asleep that night, I had been scared something would happen to Katty while I was sleeping. But eventually, either because I was extremely exhausted or that Donny threatened me with a sedative again, I finally fell into a very uneasy sleep. Hun's shocked face kept popping up throughout the night, as if he wanted to torture me for killing him. But despite this I slept through the night and far into the morning as well. Actually, it was past noon before I woke, feeling like I didn't sleep at all. Don't you hate it when that happens? Well, I do. Seriously, the whole point in sleeping is to feel less tired when you woke up than when you fell asleep in the first place. I guess that's what I get for killing someone.

I turned over and peaked at Katty through the holes in my hammik. She was hooked up to so many machines that she kind of resembled a cyborg. I don't really like that either. But at least that constant beeping of the heart monitor was letting me know she was still hanging in there despite the fact that she was still unconscious and deathly pale. She was my reason for killing that man and, ya know what? If I had to do it all over again, well, I probably would have stopped her from being taken in the first place. But as far as Hun goes, I'd still kill him because despite the guilt and nightmares that are bound to recur for the rest of my life, her safety's worth it. I'd kill a hundred more Huns before I'd let a blade touch her skin again. She's MY girlfriend and it's my job to keep her safe from freaks like that, and if killing them is the only way I can do so, so be it.

I had to shake my head to get rid of those icy thoughts that were starting to surface. There was nothing to be accomplished by sinking into the ice except scare my family, that includes Katty. I didn't want to scare her if she were to wake up. So I told my mind to stop this nonsense and just be quiet for a little while, and it grudgingly agreed to as long as I watched over Katty. I also agreed with his part of the bargain and continued staring at the girl that lay only a yard or two away from me. I don't quite know how long I layed there with my mind shut off but eventually Donny had to come in and check her vital and noticed was awake.

"Mikey," he called to get my attention. "You know she's not going to be waking up for a while yet, right? I gave her a sedative to keep her asleep."

"Yeah, I saw." I answered without looking away. "I was just watching her sleep."

"Well, you should probably come down and get a bite to eat." He said as he administered something else into the IV. "Plus, Sensei wants you to explain how you came into this predicament."

"But…"

"I told you, Mikey, she's not going anywhere for a while." My brother said, firmly but gently. "I doubt anything will happen in the time it takes you to get some food and to tell a story."

"It's a long story."

"She will be fine, honest."

"Alright." I said as I sat up. Immediately my whole body gave a cry of complaint, my head being the loudest of them all. "Ow. I feel like I got a hangover." Donny gave an amused huff with a bit of a smile. "What?"

"Nothing, just glad you're getting back to normal. Even if your jokes are not up to their standard caliber."

"Wha'?" I slowly got out of my hammock as Raph walked by, butting into our conversation as he did so.

"Ya can't seriously think ya can keep dat goin' afta last night's escapades."

"Seriously Raph? Escapades? Isn't that a word Donny would use?" I asked curiously.

"You didn' answer ma question."

"You didn't ask a question." I pointed out as he thought for a moment then continued on his way with an annoyed huff. "See Donny? I still got it."

"Though he did bring up an interesting point." I paused for a second before replying.

"Whatever." I said with a shake of my head. I knelt beside my girlfriend quickly. "I'll be back in a little while, alright Kit Kat? I'm going downstairs for a bit and then I'll be right back here." I bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead then got up to leave. I was kinda surprised to see Raph standing there, staring at me like I grew a third head while Donny was busying himself checking monitors.

"Trying to catch flies, Raph?" I asked wryly before he snapped his mouth shut and mumbled a quick "Whatever" before leaving. "Alright, you said something about food?" Donny shook his head with a weird looking smile on his face.

"What?" I asked as he just shook his head and walked towards the door. He paused for a moment at the door frame, like he was deciding whether he wanted to say something or not. I guess he decided to do so because he spoke.

"I know you're not back to normal yet like you're pretending to be. But the fact that you're at least acting the part is a good thing."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just keep doing what you're doing because when Katty wakes up she will need the reassurance."

"Huh?" I asked again, making Donny sigh.

"Downstairs. Pizza. Fridge. Now" He said, over simplifying everything.

"Ok, THAT I understand." After one last look at Katty, I turned and darted down the stairs, dead set on getting that pizza before one of the others did. I had just gotten to the kitchen as Raph was pulling out the pizza box out of the fridge. So before he even knew I was there, I got next to him, snatched the box out of his hands, then darted out of there before he could blink. I was halfway to the couch before Raph started to chase after me.

"MIKEY! That's MY pizza!"

"Not anymore!" I yelled back, looking back to see a very angry Raph on my heals. "Ya snooze, ya loose!" I leaped over the sofa then dodged as he tried to tackle me only seconds after I landed. He was about to try again when we heard Sensei.

"Michelangelo, Raphael. This is no time for such things." We both stopped and looked at Splinter.

"Sorry Sensei." We both said in unison.

"Now sit down, there is much we must discuss." We both sat ourselves on the couch that we just hurdled and as the other two made their way over as well, I opened the pizza box, pulled out two out of the four pieces in there and handed the box to Raph as a sort of peace treaty. He huffed in a type of grudging thanks and took the box. I waited for Splinter to sit down as I ate my pizza. "Now Michelangelo, you may start."

"Start what?" I asked, my mouth full of pizza.

"Telling us about how you got into all of this."

"Oh, yeah." I said swallowing my food, becoming a little more serious. "Where do I start?"

"How bout where ya met her." Raph suggested around a slice of pizza. "And when."

"Ok, you know that day a few months ago when everyone was busy so I went out by myself?"

"Yeah, you told us some crap bout drinkin with foot ninjas an' makin em your 'blood brothers' or something like that." Raph pointed out again.

"You gadda admit, that was awesome."

"Not how I'd describe it." Leo said quietly. "Wait, you mean…"

"Yep, I ran into several purple dragons trying to mug someone, and she was that person." It took me a while to tell the whole story, explaining what was really happening over the last few months. By the time I was done, they were shocked into silence. I doubt they'd be more shocked if Shredder himself walked in and started dancing the polka. Though, I must say, they would be something I'd wanna see. Ok, it's decided, if Donny ever comes up with a mind controlling machine I'm taking it over to the Foot headquarters and making Shredder dance the polka. Well, if he ever comes back that is. But then the question would be whether Shredder would have to know HOW to dance to polka in order to be forced to dance the polka. And if that's so, then I'd have to force him to take polka lessons before I actually forced him to dance the polka.

"…Mikey, you're zoning." Leo pointed out, as I debated the pros and cons of forcing our arch nemesis dancing a polish dance.

"Mikey, what are you thinking about?" Donny asked, probably recognizing the lost-in-thought look on my face and wanting to get me out of there before I can't find my way back.

"How to make the Shredder dance the polka." I answered truthfully, making them all gawk at me.

"Why?" Donny asked slowly.

"Don't really know." I answered just as slow.

"Mikey, what happened to your smarts?" Raph asked with a confused look on his face.

"Smarts?"

"Yeah, you were like a genius last night. Practically at Don's level. What happened?"

"I donno." I said with a shrug.

"Are you pretending to be dumb or somethan?"

"No." I said slowly as I thought. "I don't know why I'm smarter when I'm like that. It might be because I'm always distracted by awesome looking stuff."

"That could very well be the case." Donny said, looking like he giving my theory some serious thought. "It's possible that he subconsciously retains everything he sees and hears, like a video recorder, but can't access all of it unless he completely clears his mind. And considering this is Mikey were talking about, he can't do so unless he enters that state of mind."

"So, there's a video camera in my brain?" I asked uncertainly. Hoping I understood what he was saying.

"Yeah, but you keep losing da film." Raph joked.

"That's actually an accurate analogy, Raph." Donny stated, making it worse.

"Hey!" I protested, a bit annoyed. I was about to continue my complaints when I heard something that made me stop. My head spun around so fast that my head almost popped off. I looked up at the railing to see Katty standing there looking scared and confused. I had started to wonder why she was even awake right now but stopped when I saw her teetering near the railing and start to tumble over it.

I shot off the sofa as she started to fall, leaping over the back and dashing across the floor. When I was close enough I leaped up, using the pillar as a spring board so I could jump high enough to catch her before she the halfway point. I landed on my feet with her safely in my arms before the fear had a chance to catch up to me.

She had fallen off the ledge. She could have gotten seriously injured if I hadn't acted as I did. I thought about this as I knelt on the ground, holding her a bit tighter to make sure she was alright.

"Mika." I heard her week voice say, sounding happy to see me. "I couldn't find you. I thought you left me."

"No, I didn't leave you. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I assured her gently. She wasn't thinking right, I could tell from just the way talking. I stood up carefully, not wanting to jostle her too much.

"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically. "What if it's a dream?"

"It's alright, it's not a dream." I walked back to the couch as my brothers cleared off it via Donny's orders.

"It feels like a dream."

"Why? Because you're being carried by a giant turtle?"

"No, it just feels like a dream." She said, frowning at my joke.

"It's not a dream Kit Kat. I'm really here, and I'm not going anywhere." I sat her down on the sofa as Leo and Raph came down with her medical machines that she had somehow unhooked herself.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She looked tired as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She didn't even notice Donny reattach the machines relatively quickly. "Go to sleep." I told her as I petted her hair.

"But you could be gone when I wake up." She said, her eyelids fluttering between being open and closed.

"No I won't I'm staying right here and will still be here when you wake up." I said softly. "Now get some sleep."

"But—"

"I'm not going anywhere, get some sleep." She gave a small smile before she finally gave into the sedative and fell asleep.

"She shouldn't have woken up yet." Donny said as he finished making sure everything was hooked up correctly. "The sedative should have kept her asleep for at least six more hours."

"Medicine affects her differently." I answered for her. "Especially sedatives. She told me once that when she had her tonsils taken out she woke up halfway through the procedure scaring the doctors in the process."

"And you didn't say this before because why?" He asked, giving me an annoyed look.

"I wasn't thinking about it before."

"No you were thinkin bout the Shredder dancing the polka." Raph butted in slyly.

"Oh come on! Tell me you wouldn't want to see that!"

"I REALLY wouldn't want ta see dat." Raph said as he walked away to the dojo. "Plus, I'm pretty sure the world would end before dat eva happen."

"That's why Donny would make the mind control devise."

"Mikey, what are we going to do with you." Donny shook his head and walked away before I could answer.  
===-===

It was a while before we got back to serious matters, but when we did it was decided that Katty would stay on the couch for now since we didn't want a risk her falling off the balcony again. I sat on the floor next to her, leaving only once to get Davy's fabric remains and Leo's sewing kit. I figured that while she was out, I could try and fix him up for her. I wasn't very good at sewing in general so I know the poor little guy was never going to be the same, but I did have enough skill to be able to get him back in one piece. My brothers kept looking at me weird for some reason. I guess it was a bit strange for them to see me with a sewing needle. Or maybe it was just the fact that there was a turtle sewing another turtle that got them.

Eventually Raph got bored of watching me prick my fingers and after grabbing a chair, sat down to watch tv. I guess there was some wrestling special on or something because he immediately became enthralled with whatever it was. Every so often he'd say something to it, normally he yelled but I guess he was trying to be considerate since there was someone sleeping on the couch.

I tuned out after a bit when I found out that I definitely couldn't sew and watch tv at the same time but oh well, what was a few more stabs in the finger in the long run.

It was about twenty minutes before I found my attention being drawn to the tv once again. The match had been interrupted by an urgent news story.

"…body was found dead in a warehouse near the harbor. The body was identified as thirty-two year old Anthony "Hun" Hunsman." A familiar looking mug shot flashed across the screen making me freeze. "According to the police, this man was the leader of a dangerous gang called the Purple Dragons. He was found stabbed to death early this morning by local fishermen. As of right now they are no leads as to who is responsible but if anyone knows anything the authorities are eager to hear from you."

The news continued on after that, talking about something entirely unrelated while the lair was completely silent. Everyone looked shocked at the news. I guess all that worrying about one of them seeing me was kinda useless, huh? It was several more minutes before anyone spoke.

"Is it true?" Raph stated, sounding shocked.

"I believe so." Leo stated back.

"Makes sense." I said very seriously. They gave me an odd look. "I mean come on! Only he would be stupid enough to change his name from something as acceptable as Anthony to something crazy like that. Plus no mother in their right mind would name their child Hun no matter how much of a large dunce he was as a kid."

"Is that all you got out of that news cast?" Leo asked, sounding a bit ticked off. I played dumb to that fact and nodded. "Hun's dead Mikey!"

"Oh, just forget I said anything then, carry on." I turned back to Davey as they continued their conversation. If you're wondering why I was acting like an oblivious nut case it's because I was trying to distract them before they started questioning who did it. I knew that if they did, they'd eventually find out the right answer and I don't really know how to explain my actions to myself let alone to my brothers.

"Anyways, Hun's dead…"

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Mikey!"

"Sorry, I'll shut up now."

"As I was saying, Hun's dead, and though it means our lives could get a little easier now, we still have to figure out who did it."

"Yea, we need ta send them flowers." Raph piped up with a smirk.

"Yeah! With a nice Thank You note!" I said enthusiastically.

"Raph! Mikey! Focus!" I smirked a bit, happy I could get Raph on the annoy-our-fearless-leader band wagon. Maybe if he gets annoyed enough he'll just leave before he gets to the point of the conversation. "Now, who in the world killed Hun?!"

"Is this like 'Where in the World is Carmen Sandiago?' because I'll tell you now that's the one video game that I suck at."

"It wasn't me." Don stated before Leo could say anything back. "I was busy cracking heads, plus I hardly have the correct weapon to stab him with."

"That's what she said."

"Mikey! What is with you right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're turning this very serious conversation into a joke!"

"Am I?"

"Yes! Yes you are! And I would like to know why!"

"You would, you would." I said, it was silent for a few seconds before Leo realized I wasn't going to speak.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell us?"

"Why?"

"Michelangelo!"

"Fine. Pushy much?" Leo gave be a look and I continued. "You're treating it like it's a bad thing. Hun's dead. Big whoop. One less evil mastermind that we have to fight all the time. Not to mention, with everything he's done in his life, it's not like he didn't have it coming."

"Is this opinion of yours, by any chance, swayed by what he did to your girlfriend?" Donny asked curiously.

"…Maybe." Not wanting to admit to anything but apparently it was close enough to a yes for them.

"Mikey, just because Hun's gone doesn't mean the PD's will just disappear."

"One can only hope." I mumbled turning back to my sewing, thinking the conversation was off target enough to do so. Unfortunately not.

"Anyways, it wasn't me, I stayed near the truck to make sure we could make a quick getaway." Leo pointed out causing everyone turn to Raph.

"Hey! Don' look at me! I neva even left ma bike!" he answered defensively.

"But then who could have…" Leo had started to ask, but stopped when they all came to the same answer at the same time. They all slowly turned towards me looking in shock once again as I continued sewing.

"Mikey?" Leo asked cautiously, like he was approaching a wild animal and not his brother. I didn't say anything but he already knew I was listening. "Did you do it?"

I thought for a moment, wondering if I really wanted to come clean about what I did. Truthfully, I'd rather not tell them, at least then they wouldn't keep looking at me weird or treating me differently. But I guess it was a little late now, they already know what I'm capable from what happened last night. After seeing me like that, I wasn't too hard for them to believe that I killed the man. In fact even if I DID deny everything I doubt they would even believe me. I mean, it's not like there was everyone else that could have done it.

I placed Davy down, halting my stitching as I nodded. They were all silent for a moment as they tried to process this new information.

"Why?" Donny asked, sounding stunned.

"He hurt my Katty." I said quietly. "And he would have kept coming after her till one of them are dead. At the time I thought it was best if his came rather quickly."

They were silent as they thought about it. When it was clear they couldn't think of anything to say, I turned back to the stuffy in my lap, starting to sew it again.

"Ya really care for her don't ya." Raph said after a moment, not even bothering to say it like it was a question.

"Yeah, I do." I answered glancing at Katty real quick, stabbing my finger in the process. "Ow! Why did that jerk have to cut him up so badly? My fingers are going to be scared by the time he's done!"

"Why are you sewing it anyways?" Leo asked, probably trying to change the subject, not that I was complaining. "Wouldn't it be easier just to get another?"

"Yeah, but she's quite attached to it." I answered as I looked at my fingers and pulled out the now half empty pack of Band-Aids to grab another. If you're wondering the other half of them are currently covering my six fingers. "I got it for her for her birthday last month." They gave me a weird look. "That's what she said she wanted. I wasn't going to say no."

"She wanted a turtle for her birthday?" Raph asked, sounding amused. "Didn she know she already had one?"

"She wanted a stuffed turtle."

"You're so whipped." I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but considering it was from Raph I could safely guess that it was not supposed to be a complement. So I sent him an un-amused glair before turning my attention back on the stuffy, hoping that it would be done before she woke up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, nothing much to say, just hope you enjoy.

oh, and that I don't own the turtles.  
~~~~~~~~

Well, the good news was I was able to finish fixing Davy up before she woke up. The bad news? The whole three days I was sewing she didn't even stir. There wasn't even a twitch when I tucked the poor little Franken-turtle in next to her. But despite her unconsciousness, I rarely left her side, expecting her to wake up as soon as I left the room for longer than a bathroom break. Heck, I wasn't even going to take a shower, but my brothers (mostly Raph) ended up locking me in the bathroom with the promise that it would stay locked until I had one. Needless to say I took the shortest shower of my life.

Shortly after finishing the turtle, my hands got bored very quickly. I always had to be doing something but I didn't want to go and get the comic I was working on because I just wasn't feeling very inspired at the moment.

It was mid-morning so the rest of them were having their standard practice as I sat twiddling my thumbs. I gave the dojo a quick glance, kinda wishing things were normal so I could be in there. But Katty was hurt and no matter how bored I was, there was no way I was leaving her alone again.

I looked back at her, seeing a piece of hair in her face. I quickly leaned over and brushed it back, then paused. I know I'm cold blooded so everything feels warm to me, but in all the times I held her hand or was even remotely close to her, she never felt THAT warm.

"Donnie." I called, holding my hand against her forehead to make sure I wasn't imagining it. Unfortunately I wasn't, and Donnie wasn't coming. "Donnie!"

"What?" He called, his head popping around the practice room door as I looked up.

"She's warm."

"Mikey…" He started to say, in the explaining tone just before I cut him off.

"No, she feels really warm, I think she's got a fever." Donnie came over and placed his hand on her forehead like I had. His eyes went wide, confirming my theory.

"I'm going to go grab a thermometer." He dashed off to his lab. After some crashing, he came back with one and placed it in her mouth. We waited forever until it beeped telling us that her temp was 104.5. Donnie cursed, so I figured that wasn't a normal temperature for a human to have.

He checked her wounds real quick, unwrapping both to see that they were looking pretty bad still. They had turned colors with something that was definitely not blood oozing out of them. He cursed again, darting back into his lab without telling me what was going on.

"Donnie, what's wrong with her?" I asked him, when he came back with a bunch of medical supplies. He didn't answer as he set the stuff down and rushed back into the lab. "Donnie, what's wrong with her?" I asked again, still not getting a response.

He came back with some more stuff, he placed them near her, about to take off again without answering me but I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked trying to sound relatively calm even though I was freaking out.

"Her wounds got infected." He stated simply, making me let go in surprise.

"But wasn't all that ointment and stuff that you put on them supposed to prevent that?"

"Sometimes it doesn't work on bad wounds like that." He stated simply. "She probably got something in them before I could treat her."

"What do we do?" I asked after processing what he told me.

"Right now we need to clean the wounds and rewrap them. But after that, I'm not sure."

"Not sure! But you're a genius! You're supposed to know these things!"

"Well, I'm sorry Mikey but human and mutant turtle anatomy are very different! I don't have the right supplies to treat humans for this type of stuff!"

"Then what would you do if it was April or Casey that was hurt?"

"I'd drop them at the hospital. At least there they could get care that's beyond the rudimentary medical treatment I'd be able to provide." He answered simply, looking straight at me. "That's what we should do for her."

"But we can't!" I exclaimed scared for her. "The PD's could find out and easily hurt her in there."

"The PD's are too busy licking their own wounds from a few nights ago." He said simply. "This is probably as safe of a time for her as you can get."

"But…" I desperately tried to think of another excuse but couldn't come up with a good one. But even though I didn't say anything, Donnie seemed to figure out regardless.

"Mikey, I know you want to be near her to keep her safe but this is going to be the best thing we can do." He said gently. "If she stays she has more of a chance of dying than at the hospital."

"I promised." I said quietly, sounding broken. "I promised I wouldn't leave her alone."

"Sometimes you have to break your promise in order to save a life, Mikey." He said gently, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked away, feeling like I'd be betraying her somehow if I left her, even if it was at hospital. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Let's go." I said even quieter.

"Raph, start up the battle shell, Leo, pack some of the medical supplies just in case something happens on the way." Donnie ordered, our other brothers opened the door immediately, indicating that they have been listening in the entire time. "Mikey, do you want to carry her yourself?"

"Yeah, I will." Donnie disconnected the medical machines. I knelt down before scooping her into my arms and started walking towards the battle shell.

I was in a daze the whole ride there, keeping my Kit Kat close. I didn't want to do this, abandoning her at some random hospital where I couldn't stay by her side. I had this horrible feeling about breaking my promise to her, even if it was simply to keep her alive.

"Mikey, we're here." Donnie said gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. The twenty minute ride to the hospital felt like it took half the time. I looked down at Katty, suddenly very tempted to grab her and run just to keep her near me. But I knew that if I did this, she would only get sicker and would probably end up dying.

I nodded, petting her head once more before putting on a coat and hat to keep undercover. As soon as I was done I picked her up in my arms once again and left the battle shell without a word.

I walked up to the emergency room doors and reluctantly put her on the ground in front of them.

"I'm sorry Kit Kat." I whispered to her quietly as I knelt beside her. "I wish we could have done something else so I wouldn't need to break my promise."

I pulled Davy out of my pocket, placing it into her arms before slipping an orange cat collar around the stuffy's neck since the streamer was long gone.

"But Davy will keep you company, won't ya Davy?" I whispered, knowing that I wouldn't get a response form the inanimate object.

I kissed her forehead real quick before banging on the doors to get the nurse's attention. I darted into the truck and took off before the van's doors closed. As Raph drove off I watched out the back window to see a nurse run out and find her.  
===-===

Throughout the whole ride home my brother kept stealing glances at me, obviously trying to make sure I'm alright. I ignored them, opting to continue looking out the window even though Katty was long out of my sights.

When we got back to the lair, I jumped out of the truck and slowly walked inside. I took off my coat and throw it in the closet not bothering to hang it up. I was just on my way up to my room when Splinter called out to me.

"Michelangelo, may I have a word." He asked gently but it wasn't hard to guess what he wanted to talk about, even for me.

"I know what you're going to say Sensei." I said tiredly, not even looking at him. "You're going to tell me that it's too dangerous for her to continue dating her."

"Yes, I believe it would be best if you break up with her."

"I can't." I said, just as my brother's walked in. They froze, feeling the sudden tense atmosphere. There was complete silence for a bit until I decided on how to continue. "I know I should. Almost wish I could, at least then I'd know she'd be safe. But it's too late for all that sensei. I had a hard time leaving her at the hospital, I don't think I could leave her altogether."

"I understand, but you must try." My eyes snapped open before I realized I had closed them. I spun around to face him, seeing he had a sad look on his face.

"Why?"

"It's dangerous."

"I can protect her!"

"It's not just her I'm worried about." Sensei said, he waited a moment for it to sink in before he continued. "My son, the other day you risked your life trying to save her, mentally going to a place you should never go. I can safely assume that that I speak for everyone here when I say it scared us."

"But sensei…"

"We don't want to lose you Michelangelo." He said to me.

"I don't want to lose her either."

"Then you have to stop seeing her. That's the only way to insure she will stay out of harm's way." I looked away, knowing he was right. "I know it will hurt but it's best for both of you."

"Hai, Sensei." I mumbled before turning away and started tugging to my room.

For the next few days, I sat in my room, not coming out for anything. My brothers were worried about me, but sensei convinced them to leave me alone, and unlike the night I first met her, they actually listened.

I couldn't help but notice how similar my feelings were to that night. How I locked myself in my room because I felt worse than I ever felt before. Of course my feelings then couldn't be compared to what I was feeling now. Like comparing a tsunami to the ripples a stone makes when dropped in a puddle, though they were both a type of wave besides that, there was no way they could be considered the same.  
===-===

After a week of drawing my comics I was still wasn't feeling any better. I got a lot of them done, more because it was the only thing that was able to distract me anymore. That and I found that I couldn't sleep anymore. The nightmares that started the night I killed Hun had only gotten worse. Now I couldn't close my eyes without seeing those horrifying images flashing across my eyes.

Anyways, it was around nine at night, a week since dropping her at the hospital that everything changed. I was working on the 12th volume (and just so you know, I had barely finished the 5th when everything went down) as my brothers were out on patrol when the phone rang. I half-heartedly glanced at the caller id before tumbling off my bed in a rush to get to the phone.

"Katty?" I answered the phone, hopping my Kit Kat bar on the screen wasn't lying to me.

"Hi Mikey." Relief surged through me as I heard her voice, making me happier than I have been all week.

"Thank goodness you're ok. You ARE ok, right? Are you out of the hospital yet? Are you still hurting? What…"

"Mikey." She laughed, interrupting my stirring of questions. "I can't answer your questions at once."

"Oh, right." I said sheepishly, she chucked again before continuing.

"Anyways, I'm fine, I got out of the hospital yesterday, and no not much." She said, answering my questions in chronological order. "I wanted to call you when I got home but I couldn't find my shell cell."

"I attached it to Davy's collar so they thought it was a tag."

"I know that NOW, I figured that out an hour ago. But then I had to charge it because the phone that's supposed to last 2 weeks on one charge, was deader than an Egyptian mummy. Apparently SOMEONE didn't charge it before leaving it with me."

"Ops." I said guiltily. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"So, when are you going to come see me again?" She asked sweetly.

"I can't."

"Then I'll come see you."

"You can't." I said simply, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice, but obviously failing.

"But why not?" she asked, sounding confused.

"It's too dangerous."

"How come? Is this because of the attack?" I stayed silent, which was pretty much as good as a yes as she was going to get. "It wasn't you're fault Mikey."

"They hurt you to get to me. They almost killed you because of me."

"They would have killed me anyways." She said gently. "I wasn't exactly anonymous to the PD to begin with. I'm sure my association with you was just a happy coincidence to them."

"They aren't our only enemies, Katty. If any of them found out the same, they would do you worse to you than a few cuts."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" I almost shouted into the phone before correcting myself. "I don't want to lose you."

"So you're breaking up with me instead? You're essentially sending me away."

"But you'll be alive, safe, maybe even happy." She stayed silent, obviously not wanting to hear about it. "Don't you understand?"

"I do." She said but I could hear a 'but' coming soon. "But I won't accept it. Not until you see me and meet me in person."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can, and you will." She said threatening me. I almost expected to be clocked over the head, even though we were on the phone. I made a note to myself not to let Donnie create a phone that could do such a thing. I wouldn't want it to be used against me. Though, on second thought, it would be useful if there was another ransom call, that would be awesome! _'you have 3 hours to—' BOOF! _Then Don could track his phone so we'd go get whatever he took and I would personally draw a mustache and monocle on his face. No one would ever cross us AGAIN! HA HA HA…oh yeah, the story. He he, sorry! "Meet me at April's shop at Eight o'clock tonight. And if you don't show up then I'm heading down there to meet you, safe or not. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered quickly.

"Good, see you then." She said sweetly as if the previous conversation didn't happen.

"You will." We said our good byes and hung up. I sat silently on the floor for a while, just enjoying the fact she was alright and I heard her voice to prove it before turning back to my comic. I climbed back on my bed and began to draw again, this time humming as I did so. I knew that tonight would be a little tough, on both of us. After all I was planning on never seeing her again after this. But, even with that being said, I still wanted her to see what I had of that comic book I was making, so she would know that I wasn't going to stop. At least this way she would have a little something to hang on to after this, something that told her I still remembered her.  
===-===

Well, it looks like I caught up to myself. I have already finished the 12th volume a while ago and got bored, so I decided to write down the part that would probably never make it into my comic book. After all, it an action/super hero comic book series, not a fluffy romance manga. I started writing this, oh about 4 this morning. Don't look at me like that, I couldn't sleep, for various reasons. Anyways, it took me most of the day to write, who knew it would be this much work to write down a bunch of memories. On second thought, it probably have gone a lot quicker if I hadn't kept going off on those tangents, like the Polka one or the math one from way early on. I would have been done long before now. Speaking of which, what time is it?

8 O'CLOCK! SHELL! Today is not my day. And I still have to ask Splinter's permission to go. She'll be half way here by the time I get out the door! Wait, why am I still writing? I need to leave! Now. But I can't end it like this. I'll just write what happens after I get back. I can't leave my loyal fans hanging after all. So I'll be back! If she doesn't kill me for this. :/


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I decided to post the last two chapters at the same time. I figured you guys would want to hear the conclusion as soon as possible and since it was done, why hold it back. That an I was a few hours off schedule so this would be about when I posted it anyways. Hope you enjoy!

Don't own ninja turtles. If I did, I wouldn't be posting their stories here.  
~~~~~~~~

Um, hello? This isn't Mikey, just to clear up some possible miscommunications. After finding my old laptop open on his bed and reading what he wrote I couldn't leave his work unfinished like it was. I'm Donatello, if you haven't already figured it out. The reason I'm the one writing this is because none of my brothers have been quite brave enough to enter his room yet, even though it has been almost a month. But I seem to be getting ahead of myself. I should probably tell you what happened starting from where he left off. It would only be fair.

That night, Mikey came running down the stairs, stuffing papers in his coat as he tried to simultaneously put it on.

"Sensei!" My little brother called, causing our teacher to look up from his "stories". Luckily for both of them it was a commercial or he would be getting into a lot of trouble. "May I leave?"

"Why, my son?" he asked as I creeped out of my lab. I was curious to what my brother was up to. He seemed to be in a rush over something and since I don't like not knowing stuff I listened to his answer.

"Katty called last night." He said hurriedly. "I was going to tell you this morning but I got…distracted."

"You would like to meet her, is that right?"

"Yes, Sensei. Just this last time." He answered truthfully. "I know it's risky but you always said it's as honorable to give bad news face to face as it is difficult."

"You are right, Michelangelo." He said with a sigh. "I trust you will be careful."

"Of course, sensei. We're meeting at April's so I won't be long."

"I suppose you would not want to bring one of your brother's along to insure you're alright."

"No sensei, I need to tell her this alone." Splinter only nodded, giving his silent consent as his show started again. Mikey bowed in gratitude before dashing out the door like the lair was on fire. I stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching my sensei. He seemed unable to focus on his soap operas, something that I thought, before this, was impossible.

"Donatello." He called, making me snap to attention. He had obviously known I was there the whole time, even though his back was to me.

"Yes sensei?"

"Let your brothers know that if Michelangelo is not back in an hour that you three are to go look for him.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an uneasy feeling about tonight." He told me simply. "Something is not right up on the surface."

"I'll go tell them sensei." I said, doing some hurrying of my own towards where my other siblings were. When Master Splinter sounds so confident that something's wrong, it is never wise to question it.

After I informed them of what sensei had said, we all waited tensely for our youngest brother to get back. Minutes ticked by like hours themselves as our attention was split between the clock and the door, not wanting to lose sight of either of them.

Barely a second after the clock ticked passed nine we were out of the door, searching for Mikey on our way to April's. I thought for a moment that it was possible we were overreacting, that he was on his way home or just hanging out with Katty for the last time. But the closer we got, the more I knew that wasn't what we were going to find. My father has a very good intuition, if you would call it that. His connection to the spirit world is strong, this allows him to sense vaguely what is wrong. So if he thinks something's wrong, it probably is.

We were almost to Aprils antique shop when we saw something that, if we were warm-blooded, would have made our blood run cold. It wasn't a body, but it was close enough. What we saw, laying a puddle of sewer water, covered in blood, was Mikey's bandanna with the pieces of his weapons close by. I stood there in shock for a second before recovering and rushing over to take a sample as my brothers continued to stay frozen.

I pulled out my hemoglobin spectro-annalysis devise...sorry, I forgot this is Mikey's audience I'm addressing. I normally converse with scientists that already know what I mean. Anyways, I pulled out the blood analysis devise that would tell me what species at the least. I took a sample of the blood that was the least contaminated with sewer water and swiped it on the tab. My handheld machine thought for a minute before spitting out its answer.

"Well?" Leo asked, having knelt next to me while I was working. He looked at the screen but didn't understand it.

"Turtle blood with traces of mutagen in each cell. In short, it's definitely Mikey's." I answered sadly. "It can't be more than a half hour old."

"Tha' Katty chick was here." Raph said from a few yards away. We glanced over to see him holding up a familiar Franken-turtle that Mikey had left with the girl. "Do ya thin she did it? She was a PD afta all."

"No, she cares or him too much. She'd never attack him." I answered swiftly. "But he's losing blood, and if this puddle has anything to say, it's that he's losing it rapidly. We have to find him soon." The pair nodded and we headed out.

We searched long and hard that night and the next but found nothing linked to your missing brother. We searched every night after that scouring the city for anything that could lead us to him. On the fifth night, we found his shell cell, smashed almost beyond recognition, which explained why we couldn't track him using it. A couple days later we found another in almost identical condition. Both had been smashed near one of our enemies hidouts, the first near Bishops lab while the other practically on the Foot's doorstep.

Now, logic would dictate that they were at one of those 2 places but we tore each place apart and found nothing. We kept searching after that, but we haven't found a single clue since.  
=======zzzzzzzzzz=======

After reading Mikey's story, I went in search of this comic book he said he published. I was curious about them to say the least. I bought one from a small comic book shop, the last one in the store , they seemed to be a real hit. I chuckled a bit when I saw the cover. It had the four of us in ninja poses in front of the Foot's tower as it exploded. The title was what got me though, it was at the top in bold red letters, TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

"Ah the last one, you are lucky sir." The cashier said as he cashed me out. "Normally when someone comes here as late as you they're all gone. Luckily the new one came out today so there's less of a demand on that volume."

"A new volume?" I asked, amazed. I was sure my brother only had time to submit one, maybe two before he disappeared. "There's more?"

"Yea, where have you been?" He asked as I stared from under my hat. "There's three now, they come out once a week. Apparently the company likes how well they're doing so they agreed to keep his work."

"When was this?"

"Oh a week or so ago, it was in the comic magazine. Here I'll go grab the article and I might have a copy of the second volume in the back, if you're interested."

"Yes please." The man nodded before disappearing into the back room. I stood there in shock, trying to figure out what all this means when he came back holding the items.

"Here you go. You can keep the magazine free of charge. I've already finished it." He said, placing the books on the counter.

"Thank you." I said, pausing a moment before continuing. "Do you know when you'll be getting more copies of the new book?"

"Next week."

"Would you mind holding one for me? I can't get here till about this time."

"Of course, I'll set aside one for you." He said, finally able to ring up my books. I handed him the cash before he even said how much.

"Thanks again. Have a good night." I said as I headed for the door, not waiting for the change knowing there wouldn't be any.

"You too. See you tomorrow." I waved as I left. When I got home I sat down and immediately read both in turn. They were both well written and well-drawn, he even portrayed us in a nonbiased light, which seemed oddly professional, coming from Mikey that is. I then turned to the article, carefully reading it for clues about Mikey. But it gave me nothing concrete, focusing in the books themselves and not the author.

I went back the next day and picked up the next volume. As soon as I sat on the couch I opened the book and was immediately surprised at what I saw. The dedication, which in the other two were to Katty and his fans, was to us. It said the following:

To my brothers, who are always helping me even when they aren't with me.

Miss you.

I stared at the page, going over the possibilities of what that dedication could mean. It was over a month by now, it was possible that he sent this off before leaving that night. If so, that would mean he knew this was going to happen and that he could very well be dead.

Mikey always kept track of his packages, both sent and received, ok I kept track of them for him because he has no idea how to do all that. Anyways I don't remember having to deliver anything to the post office before he left, except for something a month earlier.

That means he sent it afterwards, which would mean he's still alive and is trying to tell us as much. I remember Mikey writing something earlier about how he'd keep writing these books to let her know he hasn't forgotten and that he's alright. Maybe that's what he is trying to do here. He knew someone would find his journal and look up these comic books of his. He probably even knew that it would be me. So he's continuing to write these stories for our benefit, so we know he's still alive. That's a very Mikey way of doing as such, I must admit. Guess I'm going to have to ask that shop keeper to hold the next one when it comes in as well. I can't miss a message from my brother after all.  
~~~~~~~~

I know I usually don't write footnotes but it's the last chapter so hang in there. I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, or even just read the story. It was an old one I had saved up and was curious to how it would be received.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it,

Trouble 1

ps. There will probably be a sequel but I haven't decided which version to write, so you might have to wait a while.


End file.
